Inesperable
by GloferaFanFics
Summary: Es rudo, pero me gusta.
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

-No necesito saber si quieres o no, es una orden.  
-¿Qué pretendes al dejarme en ese lugar con ese gente que nunca he visto en mi puta vida?  
-Eres todo un caso, Vegeta…- dijo suspirando la mujer que llevaba una faz muy agobiada.  
-Aún no respondes mi pregunta.  
-Bien…no pretendo dejarte solo en la casa, sabiendo tu actitud de impulsivo que tienes.  
-No voy a estar solo.  
-No metas a los empleados en esto, que a pesar de ello igualito haces lo que quieres y mientras sigas a mi cargo no lo permitiré.  
-Aunque estés a mi cuidado no me dejaré ir a ese lugar.  
-Mejor quédate ese concepto para ti mismo porque vas a ir si o si a ese lugar, aunque tenga que mandar a que te lleven a patadas.  
El joven soltó una carcajada al escuchar tal insinuación de su madre por lo cual desató a una estérica mujer.  
-No me hagas reír, tú no matas ni a una mosca…  
-Pero haría a que lo hagan por mí.  
-No me asustas.  
-Mañana un auto pasará a recogerte.  
-No voy a ir...


	2. Chapter 2 VISITA INESPERADA

_:::Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a las que me dejaron sus reviews n.n,a pesar de solo ser 3,me alegraron el día._

 _Sé que el fanfic no tiene mucha audiencia pero aun así continuare con la historia hasta el final por los que lo leen :3._

 _Sin más que decir, disfruten del fic!:::_

VISITA INESPERADA

Siete de la mañana, los rayos del sol eran obstruidos por las cortinas cerradas de la muchacha que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, se levantó para dirigirse a las cortinas y abrirlas para ver la hermosa mañana.  
Decidió asearse, luego ir a desayunar y por último llamar a su mejor amigo para que salieran a divertirse.  
Por otro lado, Vegeta había salido sin permiso de su casa para encontrarse con sus amigos y estar un rato con ellos hasta que llegara la hora de irse.  
Mientras caminaba paso por la casa de su enamorada, a lo cual nunca había amado, solo por diversión estuvo con ella, paró por un momento, decidió darle fin a esto, ya que no llegaría a nada bueno, se dirigió a la casa, tocó el timbre, por el intercomunicador dijo su nombre para que saliera, espero unos segundo y la muchacha salió de su casa con una cara de felicidad al verlo.  
-¿En dónde habías estado?-dijo la muchacha muy alegre, preparándose para darle un tierno beso en los labios al joven, a lo cual el rechazó.  
-Estela...terminamos-lo dijo con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.  
-¿Por qué?-le espeto con unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.  
-Eso ya no importa pero no es tu culpa.  
Luego de esa respuesta, Vegeta se marchó sin decir nada, no miró para atrás, no quería ver a la muchacha en ese estado de shock que él mismo le había causado.

Ya había terminado de desayunar, estaba sentada en su sofá, esperando a su mejor amigo.  
Luego de unos segundos tocaron el timbre y se paró de su asiento para ir a abrirle.  
-Hola preciosa-dijo el joven con una ternura propia de él.  
-Hola... ¿nos vamos?-espeto con una sonrisa que siempre se le dibujaba al verlo.  
Decidieron irse al centro de atracciones. Luego de un rato de divertirse, decidieron darse un descanso y se dirigieron a unos asientos que se encontraban en el lugar.  
-Cuéntame Bulma... ¿algún galán que oigas hecho llorar?  
-amigo... ¿qué te fumas?  
Ante la respuesta de su amiga, él muchacho soltó una risa y su amiga no dudó en seguirlo.  
-Hablando enserio ¿alguien nuevo?  
-Unos cuantos pero todos quedaron en lo de siempre.  
-Qué mala.  
-No es mi culpa que ninguna cumpla con mis expectativas.  
-¿y yo?-  
-¿Tú qué?-  
-¿yo no cumplo con tus expectativas?  
-Goku,ya hemos hablado de esto, te conozco desde los cinco años, si en verdad me gustaras ya estaríamos desde hace tiempo.  
-tienes razón-dijo el muchacho tocando su nuca con una mano y soltando una pequeña carcajada.  
-te invito un helado, ¿Qué sabor quieres?  
-Fresa, chocolate y vainilla-  
-Glotón-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.  
-Ya sabes que me gusta comer-dijo el muchacho parándose de su asiento  
-Bueno, anda haciendo cola para la siguiente atracción, mientras que voy por los helados.  
Mientras tanto, Vegera regresaba a su casa una hora antes de irse.  
-¡¿en dónde estabas?!-espetó la mujer muy alterada.  
-salí a divertirme con unos amigos.  
-por las puras me molesto...anda a alistar las cosas.  
-Ya lo sé...por cierto, he decido ir porque sería interesante ver la reacción de esa gente ante mi comportamiento-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.  
-Esa gente son amores de persona, no les vallas a hacer nada, si te mande ahí es para que se te quede un poco de ellos y no sigas en esos malos pasos que andas...por favor no lo hagas.  
-Bonito tu discurso pero no cambiare de pensamiento, ya está decidido-  
-Por favor...  
-voy a ir a alistarme, no quiero ver tu cara.  
-¡Espera!.. Si te devuelvo la bici moto, ¿lo pensaras?  
-Trato-dijo con una faz de confianza y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.  
-Mañana la tendrás en la casa que te hospedarás.  
Goku dejó a Bulma a unas cuadras de su casa, se despidieron con un tierno beso en la mejilla y siguieron sus caminos.  
El carro que llevaba a Vegeta había parado a unas pocas cuadras para que él continuara su camino. Vegeta se encontraba a pocos pasos de la casa en la que se iba a hospedar pero decidió conocer más la ciudad e ir a pasear por un rato.  
Bulma iba distraída escuchando música por medio de sus audífonos, de un momento a otro choco fuertemente con un joven que también iba caminando escuchando música pero más centrado en donde estaba.

-¡Mira por dónde vas mocosa!-dijo Vegeta, con un semblante de enojo.  
-¡Lo siento, pero no es para que me trates de esa manera!-espetó Bulma,muy ofuscada.  
-¡Yo trato como se me da la gana!  
-¡Pues te ubicas, no vas a venir a faltar el respeto a cualquiera!  
-¡Tú no eres nadie para venir a decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer!  
-¡Y tú no eres nadie para venir a insultarme!  
-¡Mocosa!  
-¡Inepto!  
-¡Mira estúpida, no te metas conmigo!  
-¡Mira aborto fallido, tus amenazas me valen verga!-dijo apuntando su dedo a la chaqueta de Vegeta.  
En el fondo a Vegeta le había gustado esa pelea, ya que Bulma había sido la primera mujer en enfrentarlo, sin contar a su madre, eso le llamó más la atención asía ella. Pero quería seguir conociendo el lugar, decidió ponerle fin a eso.  
-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo-espeto golpeando la mano de la joven y se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.  
-¡Imbécil!-dijo Bulma se dio media vuelta.  
Ya a solo unos centímetros de su puerta, decidió dejar atrás lo ocurrido y pensar en lo bonito que pasó el día con Goku. Abrió la puerta, saludó a su padre, se enteró que un nuevo inquilino estaba por llegar a la casa y se quedaría hasta que terminara el año escolar.  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.  
-Se me olvidó linda-espetó el Doctor Briefs.  
-Bueno. Ya no importa, ¿Cómo se llama?  
-Vegeta, es el hijo de mi mejor amiga, Roberta.  
-Roberta... ¿Forest?  
-Así es...si te hable de ella, aunque nunca la conociste.  
-¿A qué hora va a venir?  
-Ya debería de haber venido, seguro hay tráfico.  
-¿Mamá también sabe?  
-Si, por eso decidió irse temprano con sus amigas a pasear para recibir a Vegeta.  
Ya había pasado una hora, la mamá de Bulma ya había llegado pero Vegeta aún no.  
Mientras tanto, Vegeta se encontraba en un centro comercial, en la parte de los videojuegos, se había percatado de la hora, sin pensar dos veces se fue directo hacia la casa. Ya estaba frente a la puerta, solo tenía que tocar el timbre.  
Sonó el timbre, el fue a abrir la puerta, mientras que la madre fue al cuarto de Bulma para avisarle que el inquilino había llegado.  
Bulma ya estaba bajando la escalera, posó su mirada a la puerta, se sorprendió al verlo, disimuló no conocerlo y siguió bajando sobre las escaleras.  
Vegeta,también estaba sorprendido pero al igual que ella, lo disimuló. Se presentó como todo un chico de buenos modales, a lo cual, los padres de Bulma, mas ella, se sorprendieron. Luego de la presentación, el lo invitó a que desempacara sus cosas para luego ir a almorzar, la nueva habitación de Vegeta se encontraba al lado de la de Bulma.  
Bulma se fue a su cuarto, llamó a Goku y le contó todo, su amigo le dio consejos para que no pasara nada malo, ella los tomo en cuenta.

Le daba flojera desempacar sus cosas, optó por ir a almorzar, se moría de hambre, al abrir la puerta, la encontró a ella, cerrando su puerta, de seguro se dirigía a almorzar.  
-oye mocosa.  
-¿Qué quieres inepto?  
-Llévame al comedor.  
-Anda tú, imbécil-espetó la peliazul siguió su camino.  
Vegeta camino rápido y cogió su muñeca. Bulma reaccionó al instante y le propino una patada.  
-¡No me toques, imbécil !  
-cállate, nos hagas bulla-lo dijo susurrando.  
-no me jodas y ya-se dio media vuelta y se fue.  
Vegeta seguía, la casa era grande, era muy difícil saber en dónde quedaban los lugares. Bulma se sentía incomoda, sabía que el la seguía, por su parte, Vegeta no se encontraba incomodo, pero si desesperado por llegar al comedor.  
Al llegar al comedor, para su mala suerte, tuvieron que sentarse juntos. Los padres de Bulma empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Vegeta para conocerlo más, el pelinegro las contestaba con una sonrisa pero por dentro se aguantaba las ganas de tirarles un puñetazo en la boca para que se callaran y lo dejaran comer en paz. Bulma no decía nada, no le daba ganas de conocerlo, ella era la única que sabía que Vegeta estaba fingiendo, eso lo hacía odiarlo más, detestaba a la gente fingida.  
-Por cierto, estarán en la misma escuela, espero que se lleven muy bien y si alguno de ustedes tiene problema, el otro lo ayudará-dijo el padre de Bulma con un son de alegría.  
Bulma solo soltó una sonrisa de hipocresía.  
-Así será señor-dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa de media luna.  
Luego de almorzar, los señores Briefs salieron a pasear, como lo hacían cada sábado en la tarde. Vegeta se marchó a su cuarto y Bulma se fue al jardín a reposar en el césped.


	3. Chapter 3

GUERRA ANUNCIADA

Luego de un descanso, cogió sus cosas para desempacar, al terminar se acercó a su balcón , la encontró echada con los ojos cerrados , no podía dejar de mirarla, era la única que sabía su secreto, odiaba fingir, pero si quería la bici moto que le prometió su madre, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo y aunque se la den , tenía que seguir fingiendo para que no se la quitaran, con ella, podría irse en donde sea, tendría más libertad y no se cansaría para nada ,ya que ese aparato le hacia el favor de no caminar. Aunque recién la conocía, sabía que no diría nada de su secreto, le parecía una chica muy interesante, sabía que ella era de esas que no se dejaban manipular ni quedarse calladas ante una amenaza, pensó que no sería mala idea pasar el rato en molestarla ya que estaba totalmente confiado de que ella no se quejaría con sus padres.  
Bulma sintió que la observaban, abrió los ojos y lo vio.  
-¡¿Qué me ves?!  
-¡Acaso te estoy mirando!  
-¡¿Quién más está en el jardín?!  
-¡El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo!  
Al terminar de decir eso, Vegeta entró a su cuarto.  
-sí que tiene carácter… ¿le gustará el color azul?-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de maldad.  
No llevaba di un solo día y ya lo odiaba, tenía ganas de llamar a Goku para salir, pero él ya tenía otros planes. Optó por ir al centro comercial, sola, para desesterarse de eso, subió a su recamara, cogió una morral, colocó su celular y dinero, luego se marchó de la casa.  
Ya en el centro comercial, se fue a la sala de videojuegos, se encontró con unos amigos que siempre paraban ahí, empezó a jugar buen rato, era muy buena en eso.  
Mientras Vegeta,ya estaba por terminar su sorpresa con mucho "cariño" para Bulma, al terminar se fue a su habitación.  
Una empleada de la casa toco la puerta de su habitación.  
-¿Quién?-dijo gritando Vegeta desde su cama.  
-Joven Vegeta, su mamá está en el teléfono.  
Al oír eso, Vegeta se paró de su cama, abrió la puerta, recibió el teléfono y cerró la puerta.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-¿Por qué no contestas por el celular?  
-Está apagado.  
-Bueno… ¿Cómo vas?  
-Mal.  
-¿Cómo que mal?  
-Eso que no te importe, más te vale en tener mi bici moto lista, porque mi actuación no va a ser en vano.  
-No te preocupes, mañana a primera hora la tendrás, sigue así, también llame a Briefs para preguntarle como ibas, me dijo que no parecías un muchacho busca problemas.  
-¿le dijiste pestes de mí?  
-Tenía que saber qué clase de persona iba a hospedar en su casa.  
-Entonces, también sabrá qué clase de madre tengo.  
-Eres un inmaduro…  
-y tu una hipócrita, estoy ocupado, ¿algo más?  
-sí, Alonso te manda saludos y espero que estés bien, cualquier queja que tengas, aunque lo dudo, me llamas a mi celular ¿vale?  
-si no te decía mis problemas cuando vivía contigo, mucho menos te los diré ahora, aparte, si me faltan el respeto yo también lo hare con ellos pero el doble.  
-Hay hijo…solo cuídate y estudia, adiós-espeto la preocupada mujer  
Vegeta cortó la llamada luego de que su madre digiera su última oración en este día.  
-ahora te preocupas por mí.  
Luego de unas cuantas horas, Bulma regreso a su casa. Vegeta la vio entrar, una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en su rostro.  
Mientras que Bulma caminaba por el pasillo, miró recostado a Vegeta en su puerta, no le tomó importancia y abrió su puerta. Un balde con pintura azul la había empapado. Ve soltó una carcajada al verla.  
-No me gusta tener moretones en mi cuerpo-atinó a decirle eso, haciendo referencia a la patada que le dió Bulma.  
Ella solo cerró su puerta y se fue a la ducha. se quedó sorprendido al no escuchar respuesta pero fascinado porque su plan había salido a perfección, luego de eso, se metió a su cuarto.  
Luego de ducharse, llamo a una empleada para que limpiara el desastre mientras que ella llevaba su ropa a lavandería.  
Sus padres no se enteraron de lo que había pasado.  
Llamo a Goku, le contó lo que había sucedido y el como siempre le daba conejos para que los tomara en cuenta. Goku era su mejor amigo, era la única persona en que confiaba, era como su hermano, no había secretos entre ellos, ni límites en que preguntar, ca ha tenido una pelea con él, siempre él estaba cuando más lo necesitaba, nunca desconfiaría de él, nunca.  
A pesar de los consejos que le dió el pelinegro,ella no podría soportar el hecho de que Vegeta se había burlado de ella, era un golpe para su orgullo, y siendo ella muy orgullosa, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, algún plan idearía para que ese pelinegro no salga ganador,también era inmadura.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía normal, aun no se le había pasado a Bulma,lo que Vegeta le había hecho, se iba a vengar pero no ahora, lo tomaría de sorpresa, pero primero debería de pensar la broma que recibiría.  
Por otra parte,a Vegeta le parecía extraño que ella no halla hecho nada al respecto, ella estaba todo el día en su cuarto, así que no sabía con qué humor estaba. Dejó de tomarle importancia a ese tema y empezó a pensar que haría en esta casa, los padres de Bulma le habían dado la libertad de ir a donde gustara, eso lo mantenía tranquilo en sus vacasiones, por otra parte, ya eran las ocho de la mañana y no veía a su bici moto, ya empezaba a desesperarse y empezar a maldecir a su madre por la falsa promesa le había dado.  
Bulma dejó de pensar en la venganza, prefirió bajar a desayunar.  
Vegeta escuchó una puerta abrirse, sabía que era la de Bulma, salió de su cuarto y la vió. Estaba normal, como si la broma de ayer no fuera nada para ella, tenía ganas de hablar con ella, pero no lo haría, no quería que ella supiera que él estaba preocupado por ella, tampoco tenía ganas de fastidiarla, solo la vio alejarse.  
Ella se había percatado de que la estaba viendo, no dijo nada, quería evitar la comunicación con él, busco a sus padres para saludarlos, los encontró en el jardín, uno regaba el césped y la otra las plantas, después de saludarlos se fue a la cocina a preparase algo, luego de desayunar se fue directo a su cuarto, al dar la vuelta por el pasillo, se chocó con el pelinegro.  
-Estorbas-dijo Vegeta, con una faz de tranquilidad.  
-¿En verdad soy la que estorba?...eres un estúpido.  
-Y tú una mocosa con cara de nutria chancada…perdón, una nutria chancada es más hermosa que tú.  
soltó una carcajada por el cometario del joven.  
-Se perfectamente lo que soy, así que una nutria chancada no es más hermosa que yo.  
-vanidosa.  
-insolente.  
-Das asco.  
-Tu vieja.  
Renato soltó una risa leve ante la insinuación de la joven.  
-Al parecer no quieres a nadie.  
-ese no es tu problema…ahora quítate que estorbas.  
-imbécil.  
Luego de esa discusión que se daría muy común a pasar el tiempo, ambos no se volvieron a ver, ni siquiera para almorzar, hasta en la tarde.  
-Qué pena que no puedas venir, ya no importa, ojala que tu mamá se recupere pronto, mándale mis saludos….está bien, adiós-dijo Bulma, colgando su celular-Ni modo, no puedo estar aquí todo el día, sabiendo que tengo a un inepto como inquilino.  
Decidió ir de nuevo al centro comercial, sabía que ahí la pasaría mejor que estar en su casa.  
-¡Maldita sea!, nunca más vuelvo a confiar en ti, lo peor de todo es que no contestas tu maldito celular…tengo que desesterarme…mejor me voy al centro comercial-dijo Vegeta, con una cara de odio, causada por la falsa promesa de su madre.  
Ya Bulma estaba en el centro comercial, se fue al lugar de siempre, para su suerte no había mucha gente, empezó a jugar tranquila, pero esa tranquilidad no duraría mucho al ver a la persona que fue el motivo por la que se fue de su casa, se hiso la tonta y siguió en lo suyo.  
"¿En serio esta mocosa juega?"-pensó .  
Se acercó a Bulma, se paró al costado de ella y mir{o como jugaba.  
-Si no quieres que te de un puñetazo en la cara, mejor lárgate de mí costado-dijo con cara de pocos amigos.  
-No juegas mal…pero yo soy mejor que tu-espetó, con una confianza total.  
-No me hagas reír… ¿Por qué no jugamos una partida? Y así te cierro tu estúpida boca.  
-Hoy estas muy agresiva mocosa…a ver si como hablas también juegas.  
-juego mucho mejor de lo que hablo.  
Empezaron a jugar, ambos eran buenos, pero solo uno sería el mejor. Era muy difícil superar al otro, las estrategias de cada uno eran muy buenas, ambos estaba impresionados por el otro. Pasaban las horas y ninguno era el ganador, ambos cansados pero no se rendirían, seguían jugando, a pesar de tener los ojos cansados, las manos dando punzada de dolor por el fuerte manejos de los mandos, ambos exhaustos, no podían aceptar el empate pero lo que no soportarían seria el cansancio de ambos, no lo dejaron en empate, solo en algo sin concluir.  
-No puedo creer que tenga un gusto en común contigo…mocosa.  
-Eso no te quita lo idiota.  
-Estúpida.  
-Tu vieja.  
Vegeta se quedó un rato más y Bulma se fue donde su casa, estaba exhausta, La manera de jugar de Vegeta le había sorprendido, fue el primero en no ganar, ni con Gokú, ya que siempre le ganaba.  
Vegeta se fue a un teléfono público que se encontraba en el centro comercial para llamar a su madre y preguntarle por la bici moto.

* * *

Gracias por leer,disculpen las faltas ortgráficas,nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4

CARRERA

A la mañana siguiente, el tocó la puerta de Vegeta, le dio la noticia de que su bici moto se encontraba en el patio, Vegeta  
estaba muy feliz pero lo disimulaba ante la noticia proveniente del señor, se cambió y bajo a ver su bici moto, luego de verla se fue a desayunar con los padres de Bulma y ella, que se había despertado hace un momento, al terminar, Vegeta se fue a pasear en su bici moto. Bulma llamó a Gokú para que salieran.

* * *

Se sentía tan feliz por dentro, gracias a esa herramienta podría salir de esa casa y volver a la hora que quisiera sin estar cansado, paró en un grifo para comprar algo de tomar y al salir se vio a unos tipos mirando su bici moto.  
-¿se les perdió algo?-dijo Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos.  
-¿Eres menor de edad, no?-dijo un sujeto.  
-¿Por qué la pregunta?  
-Manejas una bici moto, eso es lo más lejos que puede llegar un menor de edad.  
-¿y eso qué?  
-Iré al grano…te vi llegar a este grifo, vi que manejabas bien esa bici moto, si lo haces bien con ella de seguro lo harás bien con una moto, hay una carrera ¿le entras?, te puedo alquilar una moto.  
-Le entro.  
Ambos se dieron la mano en señal de un trato, Vegeta le pagó al sujeto el alquiler de la moto y se fue.  
La mañana se fue volando, Vegeta había regresado a la casa, al entrar a la casa ve a Bulma sentada en el sofá, pasó de largo pero se quedó en un rincón para ver lo que ella estaba haciendo, pensaba que esperaba a alguien. Sonó el timbre, Bulma se paró de su asiento, abrió la puerta, saludo a Goku y se marchó, Vegeta pensó que era su novio, a pesar de que la tildara de fea, él sabía perfectamente que Bulma era lo contrario a una nutria chancada y que fácilmente conseguiría un novio. Sentía un remordimiento por ese tipo que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, se exalto pensando que eran celos pero el afirma

* * *

Como siempre,la paso de maravilla al lado de su mejor amigo,aveces se preguntaba el porque no lo mira con otros ojos,era un poco extraño ya que Goku se asemejaba mas a lo que ella ve en un hombre,lo mas probable es que al chico de cabello alborotado le falte algo,algo que hasta ella misma no sabe,pero de seguro algún día se de cuenta,cuando conozca a su pareja ideal,la cual no estaba tan desesperada en conocer,su prioridad era sacar buenas notas y pasarla bien,sin excesos.  
Su amigo la dejo en la entrada de su casa para luego despedirse de ella con un tierno beso en la mejilla y finalmente se retiró del lugar.  
Entró a la casa una vez que su amigo desapareció por su atenta mirada,camino en dirección a su habitación,sin previo aviso vio al chico de cabello en forma de flama acercarse a ella.  
-¿Qué tal con tu novio?-dijo Vegeta muy burlón.  
-¿A ti que te importa?  
-Para mí que le has pagado porque una fea como tú, difícil que tenga un flaco.  
-No es mi novio y fea tu cara-dijo Bulma alejándose de Vegeta.  
Vegeta solo se rió y se alejó.  
Ya en su cuarto, se hecho en su cama, se puso a escuchar música y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Fue a la cocina, se preparó un pan con pollo y salió de la casa, en el transcurso iba comiendo su pan, decidió salir una hora antes para conocer el lugar y a la gente, a ver si alguien le caía simpático.  
Al llegar vio a muchos tipos, se veían mayores que él, no le importó. El sujeto que le había alquilado la moto, lo vio llegar y le alzó su brazo, en señal de que se acercara. Ambos se saludaron, el tipo les presentó a sus otros amigos, sólo eran mayores por cuatro años que Vegeta. Empezaron a beber licor, Vegeta se amoldaba muy bien al grupo, pareciera que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con esta clase de gente. El tipo que invitó a Vegeta se llamaba Nappa.  
Vegeta era un chico muy simpático, así que era inevitable que una chica posara sus ojos en él. De un momento a otro una chica se acercó a él, saludando con un beso de media luna, Vegeta se dio cuenta que era un chica fácil, no dudo en contestarle de una manera poca caballerosa.  
-Lo siento, no salgo con putas-dijo Vegeta de una manera muy tranquila y prosiguió a seguir bebiendo.  
La chica se sintió intimidada y se alejó de él.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, no tenía sueño, decidió salir de la casa a dar unas vueltas, caminaba sin rumbo, paso por un grifo, luego de unas cuadras vio que había un evento, decidió dar un vistazo.  
Había unos tipos de apariencia robusta cuidando la entrada, no le dio miedo, llevaba plata a la mano.  
-Las guapas entran gratis-dijo uno de los tipos que cuidaba la entrada con una sonrisa morbosa.  
Bulma solo sonrió y entró.  
Ya adentro del lugar, pudo presenciar que todas las personas eran mayores que ella, se sentía un poco intimidada pero no dudo en seguir caminando.  
Ya los jugadores que iban a participar en la carrera se estaba acomodando, incluyendo Vegeta.  
Bulma se quedó parada en un lugar cercano a la pista de carrera, se había dado cuenta que había un carrera, de pronto sus ojos se posaron en Vegeta, se sorprendió al verlo, sabía que Vegeta era un menor de edad y que podía morir en esa carrera, pero conociéndolo si se acerba a decirle que no lo haga, de seguro él no le haría caso.  
-Eres un… idiota.  
Una chica de esbelta figura se asercó a la pista para comenzar con el conteo.  
La carrera ya había comenzado, el corazón de Bulma estaba muy acelerado por Vegeta, él sentía un adrenalina inmensa recorre por todo su cuerpo, se sentía libre a pesar del peligro que podría tener , no le importó eso y aceleró más la moto, puso la máxima velocidad, sentía que la moto se movía sola, sentía que sus manos se alejaban del volante, tomo fuerza de voluntad y se centró en lo que estaba haciendo y puso un poco de freno para no morir, sabía que si no lo hacía, su final sería en esta ciudad.  
Un sujeto se acercó a Bulma , intentó tocarle sus nalgas pero ella se dio cuenta al instante y le propino un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo personas la vieron y se quedaron impactadas, empezaron a tenerle respeto. Luego de eso, volvió a pensar en Vegeta,su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente y unas gotas de sudor salían de su cuerpo, aunque lo odiaba, no podía dejar de preocuparse en él, sabiendo que podía morir.  
De pronto vió una moto acercarse, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro al ver a Vegeta,que era el que estaba en esa moto. Había ganado.  
Al terminar la carrera, empezaron a felicitar al pelinegro , tenía mucha suerte al ser la primera vez que estaba en una carrera y había ganado. Al salir de la moto, recibió su premio, era dinero y se enteró de que había una ronda mas pero era en parejas, unas tipas se acercaron a él para que fueran pareja pero él se alejó de ellas diciéndoles que lo iba a pensar, mientras se alejaba para tomar un descanso, se dió cuenta que Bulma estaba ahí, no dudo en acercarse a ella.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?, mocosa-le regalo una sonrisa de media luna.  
Bulma le propinó una cachetada, Vegeta iba a gritarle pero ella lo interrumpió.  
-A tu madre le faltó en educarte más-espetó muy enfadada.  
-Mira quien dice…la que está en un lugar de mayores.  
-Pero yo no pongo mi vida en riesgo…no soy una idiota como tú.  
-¿Estabas preocupada por mí?-dijo con coquetería.  
-Idiota…-espetó con un leve sonrojo.  
Vegeta la miró y le sonrió.  
-Si te pasaba algo, tu madre le echaría la culpa a mis padres.  
-Si claro-dijo irónico, haciendo entender que no le creía nada de lo que decía.  
-Piensa lo que quieras.  
-Por cierto, te daré el privilegio de que seas mi pareja en esta ronda, ¿qué dices?  
-Ni muerta.  
-No querrás que escoja a una de las putas que se me insinúan.  
-Me da igual, si quieres ándate con esas putas fáciles.  
-¿En serio quieres que luego de la carrera me valla con una de ellas a otro lugar a solas?  
-Eres un perro- se dio media vuelta para alejarse de él.  
Vegeta la cogió de los brazos delicadamente para que no se fuera.  
-Espera…yo no perdería el tiempo con una ramera, no estés celosa-espetó,soltándole un guiiño.  
-¿Celosa de ti? bájate de tu nube hijito.  
-Si tú lo dices…pero enserio, acompáñame, ¿te acobardas?  
Bulmase molestó ante la pregunta, se dejó llevar por su impulso y sin pensarlo aceptó.  
Ya era hora de estar en sus posiciones, los participantes empezaron a arreglar sus cosas, Bulma se sentó detrás de Vegeta.  
-Más te vale que lo hagas bien.  
-Tranquila mocosa, se húsar esto.  
La carrera empezó, ambos sentía la adrenalina en sus cuerpos,Bulma se sentía muy bien, a pesar de su primera vez, sentí felicidad al igual que Vegeta,ambos lo iban a llegar a la meta, Vegeta aceleró un poco más la velocidad y ganaron.  
Ambos se quedaron con la mitad del premio. Los felicitaron a ambos y se despidieron, eran la una de la mañana, el evento continuaba pero ambos optaron por retirarse.  
-Déjame llevarte.  
-¿En dónde me vas a llevar si vamos a pie?  
-Deje mi bici moto estacionada.  
-Bueno.  
-Bien que quieres-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.  
-Ya quisieras, me da flojera caminar.  
No hablaron en el transcurso del viaje,una en frente de la casa,entraron a ella y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.  
-Esto solo fue algo por el momento-comento el pelinegro.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Te seguiré haciendo la vida imposible mañana.  
-Ni creas que me he olvidado lo del balde.  
Vegeta solo sonrió y de acercó a Bulma para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.  
-Descansa…-hablo en un susurro el adolescente.  
La peliazul le dedicó una sonrisa y entro a su cuarto.


	5. Chapter 5

UN DÍA QUEDA

Después de ese día, todo transcurrió normal, Bulma estuvo toda la mañana en su cuarto y Vegeta toda la mañana en la calle con su bici moto.

Mientras Vegeta conducía se encontró con los tipos de ayer, Luis le extendió su mano, él ya sabía que significaba eso, se acercó ellos.

-¿Qué fue?-dijo Vegeta

-Mi grupo y yo vamos a hacer un saque en una de residencia de la familia más rica de esta ciudad, robaremos lo que podamos y secuestraremos a la hija de los esposos, esta buena-dijo Nappa.

-¿Qué familia?

-Los Briefs

-Ni se te ocurra-espeto con una mirada penetrante.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Yo vivo ahí.

-Entonces si conocías a la hija de los Briefs, era la que estaba ayer en la carrera.

-sí.

-Entonces tú eres hijo de los Briefs.

-No.

-¿Eres el flaco de la chica?

-Tampoco, estoy ahí por un tiempo.

-Entonces… ¿te llega la chibola?

-Me vale verga ella y su familia pero yo vivo ahí, ¿entiendes?

-Si la manyo, en ese caso…solo nos divertiremos con la chibola, si quieres puedes intervenir, nos divertiremos muy bien con ella.

-Estas bien cabrón si te permito hacer eso- se estaba exaltando.

-No te exaltes, ¿no que no te importaba?

-Es por otra razón que no llega al caso.

-Bueno, ¿te apuntas para otra casa?

-No, no me meto en esas cosas.

-¿te acobardas?

-Me sobra la plata, así que no necesito asaltar, Adiós- se puso en marcha.

Ese día se prometió no involucrarse mas con esos sujetos.

* * *

Era hora del almuerzo, Bulma prefirió tomarlo en su habitación, mientras comía escucho el sonido de un motor acercándose, se dirigió a su alcoba para ver quién era, Vegeta ya había llegado, sabía que era hora de almorzar.

Bulma empezó a pensar en que ese aparato que conducía, de seguro era una de esas cosas que apreciaba, de pronto se le ocurrió la venganza perfecta para que se le borrara la sonrisa de su faz, le haría unos "arreglos" a su bici-moto.

Vegeta estaba almorzando en el comedor, junto a los padres de Bulma.

Cogió su caja de herramientas y se dirigió a donde está la bici moto del pelinegro, iso unos "ajustes "y se fue, se tapaba la boca para no reírse.

Después de almorzar, RVegeta se fue a su recamara para reposar, Bulma seguía en su cuarto, esperando a que el chico saliera de nuevo, pero eso no pasaba, se estaba desanimando, así que decidió ir a donde su padre.

-papá, ¿hay algo que este averiado?

-Gracias por preguntármelo, es el carro gris, el motor se ha averiado y últimamente no he tenido tiempo ya que he estado en varia reuniones con la empresa.

-Okey, entonces voy a ir a arreglarlo, ¿es lo único?

-Si linda, gracias.

La peliazul se fue a la cochera para arreglar dicho carro, le encantaba reparar cosas, Goku saldría de viaje por unas semanas, eso la mantendría sola, ya que no le daba ganas de salir con sus demás amistades.

Al terminar de arreglar el carro, se estaba dirigiendo a su cuarto para bañarse, paro por un momento al ver al chico de mirada penetrante acercarse hacia su moto, se tapó la boca para que el no escuchara su risa, tal como lo había pensado, Vegeta al alistarse para arrancar la bici-moto,no pudo avanzar ,lo cual se le puedo ver muy estresado porque cada vez que la prendía para arrancar , esta no cedía, Bulma no aguanto más y hecho una carcajada, èl la escuchó y posó sus ojos en ella.

-¡Mejor cállate mocosa!-dijo muy enfado.

Uso los pedales de su bici moto y se dirigió al garaje para arreglarla, Vegeta sabia de mecánica, pero no lo suficiente para arreglar el problema que tenía, Bulma lo siguió hacia donde estaba para ver qué es lo que hacía, con su mano en la boca.

Luego de varios minutos, el joven seguía en lo mismo, ella decidió poner fin a esto y ayudarlo.

Al principio Vegeta no creyó en Bulma para que repare la bici moto, pero como no había nadie más, decidió aceptar su ayuda. Se sorprendió a ver la destreza en como lo arreglaba con una facilidad total, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba lista.

-¿Qué te pareció mi venganza?-dijo muy sonriente.

-¡Esto no se queda así mocosa, me hiciste perder mi valiosos tiempo!

-¡Tú también me hiciste perder mi valioso tiempo en tirarme el balde, estúpido, y si quieres continuar, pues ándale porque yo no me dejaré!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!-salio eufórica del garaje.

Ambos no se volvieron a ver las caras todo el día

* * *

Han pasado varias semanas desde aquella broma pesada, no se volvieron a hablar, cada uno evitaba conversación con el otro, aunque en el fondo ambos querían hablarse. A pesar de que ella "odiara" a Vegeta, ella tenía la sensación de que él era así por una razón, pero al ser frió de sentimientos no se lo diría, quería conocerlo más, pero su actitud altanera y rebelde le quitaba las ganas. Él por su parte, también quería conocerla, su manera de ser lo había, por así decirlo , cautivado , nunca en su vida había conocido a una chica como ella, con las demás que ha estado siempre eran muy fáciles de manipular y herir sus sentimientos, con Bulma era diferente, ella no se quedaba callada, si algo le incomodaba lo diría sin importar el tipo de persona con quien esté hablando , eso le encantaba de ella, además de su belleza, pero no se lo diría ya que le guardaba un rencor causado por su inmadurez.

Las clases ya comenzaría, tendría que verse por lo menos cinco días a la semana, tendría que soportar eso, no era difícil pero tampoco fácil, prácticamente se habían declarado la guerra desde aquel día, aunque desde aquel día no se han vuelto a ver, ni a la hora de comer, Vegeta paraba todo el día en la calle y Bulma o bien en su cuarto o con Goku, era muy fácil no verse, el gran reto sería la escuela , solamente quedaba un día para dar el gran esfuerzo, ambos eran muy inmaduros, gracias a su inmadurez se quedarían con las ganas de conocerse.

Era de tarde, Vegeta salió de su cuarto para salir de nuevo. Al abrir la puerta se topó con Goku, que estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

-Hola-dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Quítate, estorbas-dijo Vegeta con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Vegeta?-se hiso a un lado.

-¿Qué quieres?-volteo para hablar con el chico de cabello alborotado.

-Sí que Bulma no exageraba-espeto con una sonrisa.

-¿No me digas que la mocosa te ha hablado de mí?

-Pues sí, se para quejando conmigo de ti-soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Te contó de lo que le hecho?

-Y lo que te ha hecho, pero ahora me ha dicho que están más tranquilos.

-es una chismosa.

-No es cierto, yo soy el único que lo sabe, ella me lo cuenta todo.

-¿Eres su novio?

-No, solamente su mejor amigo.

-Como sea-se alejo del joven

-¡Te veo en la escuela!

Luego de eso, Goku entro a la casa, se fue al cuarto de Bulma y abrió la puerta, la encontró en el balcón.

-Hola linda.

-Hola… ¿Qué tal con Vegeta?

-¿Escuchaste nuestra platica?

-Sí, me sorprendes.

-¿Por qué?

-Te trató como una basura y tu normal… ¿no sé si eres bueno o estúpido?

-Digamos que no me gusta las discusiones.

Bulma solo sonrió por la respuesta de Goku

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Mejor quedémonos aquí… ¿videojuegos?

-Okey-.

Pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche en el cuarto Bulma, primero los videojuegos, luego películas, cenaron ahí y una que otras cosas.

Ya eran las once de la noche, Vegeta regresaba, se dirigió a su cuarto, mientras andaba, vio a Goku saliendo del cuarto de Bulma.

-Adiós-dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Vegeta solo lo miró irse, sintió rabia al verlo salir del cuarto de ella, no pensaba que ella aceptará que un muchacho en su cuarto, a pesar de que sabía que eran mejores amigos, pensaba que ella era atrevida.

Bulma se quedó mirando la vista por su balcón, pensando en cómo soportaría a Vegeta en la escuela. Volteó su mirada a la derecha lo vio, él estaba mirando al frente, la adolescente puso una cara de desánimo al verlo, quería ver la vista sola, sin que nadie estuviera, ni mucho menos por qué pensaba que la molestaría.

-No te voy a joder, si es lo que piensas-dijo sereno.

ella se sorprendió por las palabras del chico.

-¿Por qué le tienes que contar tus problemas a ese tipo?

-Es mi mejor amigo, es a quien le confieso todos mis secretos, le tengo más confianza que mis padres.

-¿No te lo puedes quedar para ti sola?

-Siempre hay alguien para que te aconseje, ¿no?

-Eso solo piensa la gente débil-espeto abreviadamente.

-Yo también pensaba eso pero…

Vegeta se dirigió hacia su cuarto, dejando a Bulma en mitad de su oración, Bulma se enojó pero no le dio importancia, ya estaba conociendo a la perfección el carácter de Vegeta, siguió contemplando la noche.

* * *

 _Espero que les halla gustado,les regalo cap doble porque estaré ocpuda,gracias por leer :3_


	6. Chapter 6

PELEA A GOLPES

El día había llegado, ambos se levantaron temprano, no se dirigieron la palabra, Luego de desayunar, Bulma se fue a la sala para esperar a Goku, Vegeta se fue a su habitación para recoger su mochila.  
Goku llegó, cuando ya estaba a punto de irse con su amiga, nota que el pelinegro está bajando las escaleras.

-Vegeta , ¿quieres acompañarnos?-dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

-De ninguna manera estaría con un par de idiotas como ustedes y ahora quítense que estorban,insectos- se retiró de la casa.

-Eres un estúpido-reprochó la peliazul a su amigo.

-Solo quiero caerle bien-se defendió Goku.

-Ah él nadie le cae bien, hasta se ríe cuando insultan a su madre-comentó fastidiada.

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio…mejor vayámonos.

Los jovénes decidieron olvidar lo ocurrido y se dirigieron hacia la escuela, mientras que Vegeta decidió dar unas vueltas antes de ingresar.

Al ingresar al aula, Bulma y Goku saludaron a sus amigos, se sentaron juntos, cerca de ellos. La peliazul prestó atención a una chica tímida, de piel pálida,cabello largo color azabache y ojos negros puros como la noche,Bulma la saludó sacudiendo su brazo, la chica tímida le hiso el mismo gesto.

El tutor había ingresado al aula, se presentó y al ver alumnos nuevos, decidió que cada uno se presentara, en ese momento tocaron la puerta, era Vegeta, el profesor lo dejó pasar por ser el primer día de clases y le mando a presentarse.

-Diga su nombre, apellido, edad y que es lo que espera este último año de clases-ordenó el tutor.

-Soy Vegeta Ouji, tengo dieciséis años y lo que espero este año...Creo que a nadie le importa-sin mas que decir se dirigió a la carpeta donde estaba la chica tímida, para sentarse a su lado,ya que era el único asiento vacío.

Todos, menos Bulma y Goku , se quedaron sorprendidos ante la presentación de Vegeta, Goku soltó una pequeña risa y Bulma no le dio importancia.

-Usted joven que se está riendo, preséntese ahora-dijo el tutor al chico de cabello alborotado.

Bulma se tapó la boca para que no se escuchara su risa, pero el tutor notó eso.

-Usted señorita, será la siguiente.

-¡hola!...Soy Goku, tengo quince años y lo que espero este año es sacar buenas notas y hacer amigos -dijo alegremente.  
\- su apellido,joven-ordenó el tutor.

\- ¡ah,cierto!...Son Goku.

Luego le tocó a Bulma.

-Hola, soy Bulma Briefs, tengo quince años y este año espero pasarla bien.

Y así continuaron los demás alumnos, hasta que llegó el turno de la chica tímida, Bulma prestó más atención a su presentación.

-Me llamo…Milk Ox, tengo quince años y-el nudo en la garganta se le iso presente,su nerviosismo tomaba control en ella-lo que espero este año es...Ser una buena estudiante-se fue a su asiento con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Te viste como una estúpida, debes controlar tu nerviosismo-espeto el pelinegro a la pelinegra, su miranda estaba hacia la pizarra.

Milk se quedó congelada ante el comentario del chico, pero en parte le gustó, solo atinó a decirle "gracias", Vegeta no dijo nada y siguió mirando al frente.

Después de la presentación, las clases siguieron su curso normal,aunque ese día no hicieron casi nada de clases,ya que la mayoría de la hora se gastaba en presentaciones.

Cuando llegó la hora del recreo,Bulma se acercó a Milk para invitarla a conversar en el patio,la chica aceptó tímidamente,por otra parte,Goku se acercaba un poco nervioso a Vegeta para establece una conversación amena pero la llamada del tutor al pelinegro,lo interrumpió y decido irse al recre,ya tendría tiempo para habla con él.  
Vegeta de mala gana se fue en dirección hacía su tutor,se paro en frente de su escritorio,se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que no hubo rastro de ningún alumno .

-Vegeta,se que tus notas del año pasado son fatales,te aconsejo que pongas esfuerzo este último año que te queda-espeto el hombre,con un modo de confianza,el joven solo lo escuchaba,no le interesaba los comentarios alentadores de su tutor,solo quería acabar de escucharlo para salir del aula-a lo que te he llamado es para que sepas que a mitad de año los profesores,incluyéndome,dejaremos trabajos grupales,estos valdrán el cuarenta y cinco por ciento del promedio final,el grupo sera conformado por dos personas,los compañeros de carpeta,por ende,he decidigo que compartas la carpeta con Briefs,es el primer puesto de la clase,cualquier cosa que no entiendas,ella te podrá explicar,no les resultará difícil reunirse para lo del proyecto,tengo entendido que viven juntos.

-¿cómo sabes que vivo con ella?-espetó con un semblante de fastidio.

-los padres de Bulma a la hora de matricularlos,me informaron sobre eso...Pero descuida,solo la directora y yo estamos enterados.

-bueno...¿me puedo retirar?

-si,eso es todo.

No podría creer que se estaría con la "mocosa",su relación no era buena,si no la soportaba en su casa,menos lo haría a su costado,toda la hora de clases,dejo de pensar en eso por el momento,ya estaba en el patio,pudo ver a primera vista que era enorme,cosa que no le resultaba interesante,el patio de su anterior colegio también era así de grande,bajo su vista al ver que una pelota se dirigía hacía él,la paro con su pie,posó su vista al frente,miro a Goku que le dedicaba una sonrisa.  
-¿Le entras?-espeto el muchacho,invitándole a jugar un partido de fútbol.

Afirmo con su cabeza,Goku le presentó a sus amigos y espesaron a jugar.

Mientras tanto,Bulma conversaba de temas con Milk,para conocerla mejor,la veía tímida,pero hablar con ella,la chica se veía mas abierta,bueno,no la culparía,ser la nueva en el colegio y no conocer a nadie es algo,por decirlo así,aterrador, pero a la vez excitante,según ella.

-¿por qué te mudaste?-dijo con una sonrisa,le estaba agrando conversar con Milk.

-porque mi padre ha puesto una nueva tienda por la ciudad y tuvimos que mudarnos por eso.

-ya veo...¿conversaste con Vegeta?-espeto esa última pregunta un poco de desagrado,pero a la vez se sentía curiosa.

-Si-un rojiso se historia presente en sus mejillas-fue muy lindo conmigo,bueno,a su modo-desvió su mirada al otro lugar.

-¿Ese naco fue lindo?-espeto incrédula-¿que te dijo?

-luego de presentarme,el me dio a entender que no era bueno ponerme nerviosa,eso me iso sentirme bien-dijo la muchacha,aun sonrojada,pero su sonrojo estaba menos intenso que antes-¿no te llevas bien con él?

-si supieras lo que me ha hecho ese idiota.

\- ¿ya lo conocías?

-Si, vive conmigo.

Bulma le depositó su confianza en Milk,al contarle que Vegeta estaba viviendo en su casa y de las cosas que han pasado desde ese entonces,a pesar de que le halla conocido ese mismo día,podía ver que Milk le inspiraba confianza.

-No puedo creer que Vegeta haga hecho todo eso,no lo conozco así.

-Recién lo estas conociendo,a decir verdad, se me hizo extraño que te dijera eso,en fin,como te decía,yo tratro de evitarlo lo mas que puedo...Cambiando de tema,se que nos hemos conocido recién y a mi me gustaría invitarte a mi casa,¿qué dices?  
-Esta bien-dijo la muchacha,con una enorme sonrisa.

Después de la salida,Vegeta se fue a una cancha de fútbol con alguno de sus amigos que había conocido en el colegio,el equipo que ganaba recibía una suma de dinero.

Bulma había invitado a Goku y Milk a su casa para que se quedaran un rato,Bulma presentó a Milk con sus padres,sus padres estaban sorprendidos porque era una de esas pocas veces,literalmente,que Bulma traía a una amiga a su casa, el que siempre,por asi decirlo,paraba ahí,era Goku.

Luego de almorzar ,los chicos se fueron al cuarto de Bulma.  
El partido había comenzado,con los rivales que iba a jugar contra Vegeta,era un grupo de chicos malcriados que paraban en las calles y que dejaron el colegio para dedicarse a la delincuencia,a Vegeta no le importó que tipo de rivales le tocara , con tal de jugar,eso no era algo importante.

* * *

-¿ En donde está Vegeta?-preguntó Milk.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo Goku con cara coqueta.

Bulma solo se quedo callada ante el comentario de Mill,sentía una sensación extraña,como si la sangre le hirviera,empezó a sentir recelo por Milk,sentía como si estuviera celosa,luego se contradeció,solo le incomodaba que ella se preocupara por alguien que no lo merecía, según ella.

-Preguntaba porque el vive aquí y se me hace raro que no este-dijo Milk un poco sonrojada.

-Es solo una broma,se fue a un partido de fútbol después de la salida-dijo Goku.

La pelinegea solo sonrió y se quedó callada.

-¿Y tu como sabes?-preguntó la peliazul.

-Nos invitaron a un partido pero yo no acepte porque ya había quedado contigo.

Los chicos dejaron el tema y empezaron a divertise en el cuarto de la chica.

* * *

Vegeta seguía en la cancha,el partido estaba un poco complicado,sus rivales eran muy bruscos,uno de sus compañeros salio lastimado por un golpe de unos de esos muchachos,Vegeta sabía que tenia que cuidarse,esos chicos eran muy tosco,no les importaban las consecuencias de sus actos,uno de ellos intento tirarle un patadon en las canillas,pero por suerte lo esquivó,sabía que lo había hecho a propósito pero decidió no quejarse,se vengaría con un gol que le daría, dicho y hecho,a pesar de ser unos rivales muy difíciles de vencer,el pelinegro se las ingenió para dar un primer tiempo había culminado,tomó él y su equipo cinco minutos de descanso.

Bulma y sus amigos se divertían en su cuarto.

-Bulma,¿ ya has entrado al cuarto de Vegeta?-preguntó Goku.

-¿En serio crees que entraría al cuarto de un estúpido como él?,ni siquiera me dan ganas.

Goku soltó un carcajada ante la insinuación de su amiga,Milk soltó una pequeña risa.

-A mi si me dan ganas de ir ,¿que dices Milk?-preguntó el chico.

-Acepto-respondió la chica.

Goku y Milk se dirigían al cuarto de Vegeta,Bulma los siguió para detenerlos,Goku estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

-¡Esperen!... Estoy segura que cuando Vegeta llegue se va a molestar.

-Tranquila, el partido de Vegeta va a demorar...En todo caso,tu nos advertiste que no lo hiciéramos -dijo Goku muy tranquilo,sosteniendo su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-Eres un confianzudo- espetó Bulma con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Para qué te digo que no?-le respondió.

Bulma y Milk se rieron por el comentario de su amigo.

-Ya abre la puerta-dijo Milk muy entusiasmada.

* * *

El segundo tiempo y había comenzado,la mayoría de los compañeros de Vegeta estaban con un poco de moretones,provocado por las bestias con quienes se enfrentaban,ya quedaban dos minutos aproximadamente para que terminara el partido,Vegeta y su equipo ponían todas sus ganas en estos últimos minutos ,el marcador iba empate,empezaron a pasar la pelota a cada jugador el equipo del pelinegro,uno de sus compañeros le lanzó la pelota,uno de sus contrincante se avecinó hacía él para empujarlo,Vegeta opuso resistencia y lo empujó al muchacho,asiendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, aprovecho eso para ir con la pelota y anotar su último gol en el día. Su equipo recibió el premio, el muchacho que calló al suelo por Vegeta, se acercó a él para empezar una discusión ,discusión que terminaría en una pelea con agresiones entre ambos,los compañeros de Vegeta trataron de detenerlo pero era inútil,Vegeta se forcejeaba por no pararla, mientras que sus rivales, se quedaron parados,incitando la pelea.

* * *

Goku abrió la puerta,los tres se sorprendieron por la habitación ordenada de Vegeta,

-Para ser rudo,si tiene orden- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Lo ordenado, no le quita lo estúpido-dijo Bulma.

-Ya deja de hablar mal de él -dijo el chico con un sonrisa.

-Bueno...empecemos a ver, antes que llegue-dijo la peliazul.

Vegeta no tenía nada importante en su habitación, no habían rastros de su pasado,ni fotos familiares.  
Bulma se interesó por unos videojuegos que se encontraban en la repisa de él.

* * *

La pelea había terminado, ambos quedaron con golpes externos, los compañeros de Vegeta intentaron ayudarlo pero el se desistió , decidió irse a su casa solo,con él labio roto y un ojo moroteado,aun así estaba contento porque había ganado el partido y ese sujeto había salido peor que él.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron platicando en la habitación del pelinegro,sin percatarse de que Vegeta se dirigía a su cuarto,la sonrisa de los muchachos desapareció al verlo entrar.

-¡¿Que te paso?!-gritó Milk al verlo.

Vegeta no dijo nada, se sentía muy cansado para regañarlos por entrar a su cuarto sin su autorización, se dirigió a su cama para reposar.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Agradezco a Princess Vegetita Saiyan,Shophy Brief,andreahp,Bulma Briefs 999 , los anónimos por tomarse el tiempo de mandarme reviews y a los que me mandan comentarios a mi página._**

 ** _Se vienen cosas nuevas *w*_**

 ** _Nos leemos!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola!...Ya comienzan mis clases y eso me estará haciendo las cosas mas conplicadas a la hora de publicar mi fic,por ende les regalaré dos capitulos y creo que así se sera de ahora en adelante,ya que esta historia la tengo muy adelantada y quisiera acabar la de una vez para poder poner nuevos fics que ya están avanzandos,bueno,sin mas que decir,disfruten!_**

* * *

CONVERSACIÓN 

-¡¿Tienes un botiquín?!-dijo Milk muy exaltada.

-si,dame un toque-le respondió Bulma, mientras se iba por uno.

Goku solo miraba la situación con preocupación.

Cuando Bulma llegó con el botiquín,Milk empezó a curar a Vegeta mientras que Bulma y Goku miraban tal de curarlo,Vegeta se quedó chicos se retiraron de su cuarto.

-Almenos no nos grito por estar en su cuarto-dijo Goku,riendo.

Bulma soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su amigo.

-No se rían de él, ¿no se dan cuenta lo mal que esta?-espeto Milk,molesta.

-Discúlpanos,lo que pasa es que nos pareció un alivio que no nos regañara-dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Habla por ti,yo me rio porque llego en ese estado y porque no nos regaño-dijo la peliazul a la defensiva.

Mil se quedó desconcertada ante el comentario de ella,no se quedó callada.

-¿Cómo puedes burlarte de lo mal que esta ?-pregunto la pelonegra,desconcertada.

-Porque lo odio,el me ha hecho cosas que no se las puedo perdonar,tu misma sabes lo que el me ha hecho.

-Pero tu la seguiste ,estarían parches.

-Lo odio y siempre lo voy a odiar,recién lo conoces,asi que no puedes criticar mi forma de pensar de él-espetó alterada.

Goku al notar que la discusión estaba llegando a otro nivel,trató de tranquilizar a ambas chicas.

-Ya basta chicas,Bulma tienes que comprender el punto de vista de Milk,sabemos que Vegeta la empieza pero tu la sigues y tu Milk-miró a la pelinegra-,respeta el comentario de Bulma,se que esta mal burlarse de alguien que la esta pasando mal pero es porque ella guarda un recelo sobre él,te prometemos que no nos vamos a reír de Vegeta cuando le pase algo malo delante tuyo-dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Me voy a reír cuanta veces quiera,si eres mi amiga debes soportar eso-dijo a secas una atrevida Bulma.

-Si eres mi amiga debes entender que me incómoda eso-se podía oír a la pelinegra triste.

Bulma al ver a Milk en ese estado,trató de entender su punto de vista,aceptó lo que Goku propuso sobre no reírse de Vegeta delante de ella,pues al parecer su amiga se sentía atraída por él,esa idea le de agradaba pero no podía hacer nada más que aceptar lo evidente.¿por qué últimamente todo iba mal?

-Maldita sea la hora que vino-hablo para si misma perp de todas formas sus amigos la escucharon-Milk,entiendo tu punto de vista y te prometo que no me burlare de Vegeta porque quiero seguir siento tu amiga,y solo por eso,soportare el hecho que le tengas afecto asía ese tipo.

Goku sonrió ante las palabras de Bulma y Milk se puso feliz pero a la vez sonrojada por lo que suma amiga ser había dado cuenta.

-Gracias por entenderme...-dijo la pelinegra un poco sonrojada.

Ambas se dieron un abrazo y los tres chicos se fueron al cuarto Bulmapara seguir disfrutando de la tarse hasta la noche.

-Ya es hora de irme,Milk-miró a la pelinegra¿nos vamos por ahí o te vas a quedar mas tiempo?-preguntó Goku.

-Vamos,yo también ya me iba.

Goku y Milk se despidieron de Bulma,sus padres y se fueron juntos.

Bulma se fue a cenar con sus padres,ellos le preguntaron el porque Vegeta no había bajado a cenar,ella dió la escusa de que estaba durmiendo porque había hecho mucho desgaste físico,luego de cenar se dirigió a su habitación,mientras caminaba,paró un rato, pensó en entrar al cuarto de Vegeta para ver como estaba,aunque odiaba aceptarlo,estaba preocupada por él.

-Rayos,no me lo voy a perdonar pero...Quiero hacerlo-dijo acercándose a la puerta de la habitación del joven.

Al entrar ahí ,lo vio dormido,no podía dejar de contemplar lo hermoso que era cuando descanzaba,a pesar de tener el ojo moreteado y el labio un poco roto,aún asi se veía hermoso,con ese cabello negro puro y esos ojos oscuros como la hermosa noche,aun que no los podía ver por lo que estaba dormido,pero los sentía.

No sintió cuando cogieron su brazo y posteriormente fue tirada en la cama,vio loa ojos de confusión y enojo del chico que se encontraba sobre ella con una distancia moderada,la piel se le herizo y el nerviosismo se hiso presente,mas aún por la mirada seria de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?,mocosa-pregunto molesto.

-... Que te importa-respondió sin pensar,se sentía una tonta.

-Estas en mi cuarto,asi que me importa-respondió con atrevimiento.

-Pues...¡me voy y ojalá que no te cures para no verte la cara en la escuela!-los gritos de la muchacha hicieron doler los timpanos del chico,provocando que soltara el agarre que tenía sobre ella,Bulma aprovechó ese descuido y se fue del cuarto lo mas rápidp que pudo.

Vegeta dejó que ae fuera,luego comenzó a estudiar las palabras de ella,tocó su rostro,lo habían curado,la idea que Bulma lo había curado se le cruzó en la cabeza,fue traes ella,la alcanzó antes que entrara a su cuarto,la cogió delicadamente del brazo.

-Espera...aún no me has respondido mi pregunta-la soltó.

-No te lo voy a decir-le sacó la lengua.

-Estabas preocupada por mi,¿no?-dijo con coquetería.

-por supuesto que no,me da igual si te atropella un tren-lo contradijo.

-Eso no dijiste en la carrera.

-Los pensamiento cambian,aparte,si te pasa algo es tu responsabilidad porque todos sabemos lo maleducado que eres.

-Habla por ti,tus padres me aman.

-Te aman porque no saben quien en eres en verdad.

-¡Esto no lo hago porque quiero!

-¡¿Entonces porque?!

-¡No te lo voy a decir!

-¡Entonces lárgate!

-¡No,hasta que me digas porque entraste a mi cuarto!

-¡Bien!...Quería saber como estabas pero es por algo que no tiene que ver con que me gustes,porque no me gustas-miró a su izquierda,ese chico la ponía nerviosa.

-Solo quería saber porque,no me importan tus razoness-dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino pero en eso paró y volteo para mirarla-por cierto...Ni pienses que te voy a dar las gracias por haberme curado..

-¡No lo hice!,al contrario,me reí por lo estúpido que te veías.

-No te creo...Entonces, ¿Quién fue ?

-Si no me cree,mejor pregúntale a Goku o Milk,por cierto,ella fue quien te curó-entró a su cuarto.

No volvieron a cruzar mas palabras el resto del día.

A la mañana siguiente,Bulma,Goku y Milk se fueron a la escuela,Vegeta salió antes que ellos,pero ingresó a la escuela antes de llegar tarde.

Vegeta al ingresar,se sentó al lado de Milk,la peliengra intentó hablarle pero él la corto,Bulma y Goku miraron atentos la situación.

-¿Me curaste ayer?-preguntó serio,sin dejar de mirar los ojos negro de la joven que tenía las mejillas coloradas.

-eh,si-miró su heridas-veo que ya no tienes ese moretón y la herida en tu labio no senota mucho-le regaló una sonrisa.

-que mis problemas personales no sean asunto tuyo-sin mas que decir,se acomodó en su asiento.

La alegría de Milk se borró ante las frías palabras del chico y las ideas que tenía con él se esfumaban como una vela que perdía el fuego de poco a poco,Goku no se quedó callado y atinó a defender a Milk.

-No es para que le hables asi,deberías estar agradecido por el tiempo que se tomó en sanarte-le reclamó Goku a Vegeta.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión,insecto.

Bulma al ver el semblante de su amiga en un estado fatal,se molestó y no dudó en encarar a Vegeta.

En eso,aparece el tutor y les informa que canbiaran de sitio,tal como le había dicho a Vegeta,lo sentó junto a Bulma, lo tomó con calma,ya lo sabía,se sentía incómodo perp calmado,todo lo contrario a Aldan,no lo podía creer,lo miró de reojo,el parecía normal.

Goku compartió la carpeta con Milk.

No se dirigieron la palabra,las clases avanzaban con normalidad,a Bulma le parecía extraño que cambiaran de sitio,ya que en los años que ha estudiado en esta institución nunca había pasado algo así,por lo general los alumnos tenia la libertad de escoger a su compañero de carperta,estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos por lo que no se dio cuenta que su codo estaba sobre la hoja desu compañero,Vegeta se percató y bruscamente apartó el codo de Bulma,asiendo que ella se enfadara.

-¡eres un brusco!

-¡fijate lo que tocas!

-¡fue un accidente!

-¡tienes un gran espacio y me vas a decir que es un accidente!

-¡si!

Los estudiantess expectaba el numerito que estaban montando los profesor les llamó la atención a ambos,solo así se pudieron callar.

Cuando llegó el recreo,Bulma fue a la sala de profesores para buscar a su tutortocó la puerta,escuchó un "pase" y entró.

-Hola profe-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Bulma,¿cómo vas con Vegeta?

-de eso quería hablarle.

-te escucho.

-quisiera que me cambiara de sitio,por favor.

-¿te ha hecho algo?

-algo así,la verdad es que no nos llevamos bien y por eso quisiera que nos cambiara,por favor.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¿por qué?

-voy a ser te sincero Bulma...La razón por la cual hise cambios de sitio fue por Vegeta,el necesita ayuda en las materias,sus notas del año pasado son para repetir de año,sinceramente,y tú eres el puesto uno del aula,sabes como explicar las materias,por eso decidí ponerlos juntos,por favor,has un esfuerzo y ayudalo,se que tal vez el no quiera preguntar,aún así , preguntale a él,hasta se pueden llevar mejor,¿que dices?

-...Está bien-respondió con desánimo.

-muchas gracias..

Sin mas que decir,Bulma se retiró de la sala de profesores y se fue al recreo para buscar a Milk,mientras caminaba vio al pelinegro salir del baño,gritó su nombre y este se quedó parado mirandola,era hora de encararle.

-no debiste responderle de ese modo a Milk-le reclamó molesta.

-Ese no es tu problema-dio media vuelta para irse pero la mano de la muchcha que jalaban su camisa no lo permitió.

-¡si es mi problema porque ella es mi amiga!

-¡pues ,a mi me llega que se tu amiga!

-¡eres un estúpido que solo piensa en si mismo!

-¡ y tú eres una mocosa estúpida que se mete en los asuntos personales!

-¡Es mi amiga y por eso me meto!

No se dieron cuenta del escandalo que estaban asiendo,el profesor llego y los amenazó para que se calmaran,ambos quedaron apenados por la llamada de atención y cada uno siguió su camino

Bulma buscó a Mil para poder hablar.

-es un idiota,por esas y muchas cosas mas lo odio,ya no le hagas caso-la abrazó.

-No parecía asi cuando lo conocí.

-también me sorprendió que te dijiera esas palabras cuando lo conociste pero ya sabes como es en verdad.

-si.

-Bueno,ya no importa,vallamos con las demás chicas.

Ya habían transcurido un mes desde que comenzó el año,Bulma y Milk se volvieron más cercanas,casi siempre paraban juntas,Goku y Vegeta se habian vueltos amigos,aun que este ultimo no lo quiera aceptar.

Las cosas en Vegeta y Bulma estaban igual,no se hablaban,se ignoraban todo el tiempo,a un así,tanto el uno como el otro sentía las ganas de conocerse,,de volver a hablar,así fuera para discutir,pero por su inmadurez no lo harían,por otra parte,Goku y Milk se frecuentaban mas seguido a solas.

-¿qué tal con Goku?,ya ví que le estas asiendo ojitos-espetó Bulma en forma coqueta.

-¡¿ah?!-se sonrojó un poco-¿tanto se nota?

-Demasiado,declararele.

-No se,¿y si ni le gusto?

-Por supuesto que le gustas,conozco muy bien a mi amigo.

-es que...Me da vergüenza.

-no te preocupes,te voy ayudar.

-muchas gracias,Bulma-espeto muy contenta,dándole un abrazo a su amiga,a lo cual ella correspondió.

Las clases continuaron con normavilidad,Vegeta y Bulma no cruzaron miradas ni palabras,al llegar la salida,Vegeta se fue solo,mientras que Bulma,Goku y Mil se fueron juntos.

Vegeta se fue al centro comercial,estuvo buen rato jugando,se distrajo cuando alguien le tocó su hombro.

-Hola-dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Lárgate de aquí-le respondió cortante.

-No seas agua fiestas ... ¿Jugamos una partida?

-Como sea.

Empezaron a jugar,ambos era bueno,Vegeta era mejor,Goku no se quedaba atrás,se esforzaba mucho para ganarle pero no lo estuvieron varias horas hasta que ambos se quedaron sin dinero y se fueron del lugar para irse a su casa.

Aun que Vegeta no quería,Goku lo acompañaba y empezó a hacerle conversación.

-¿te gusta el colegio?-preguntó amablemente el chico de cabello alborotado.

-eso no te importa.

-¿siempre eres asi de aguafiestas?

Vegeta no dijo nada.

-Bulma dijo que le gustas.

-¿de verdad dijo eso?- dijo un Vegeta sorprendido.

Goku soltó una pequeña risa,le había mentido para acerle conversación.

-es una broma,no te ilusiones-respondió muy coqueto.

-a mi no me interesa esa mocosa-su son rojo era notorio.

-si claro...

-¡Que no me gusta!

-Entonces,¿La odias?

-Si.

-entiendo que te comportes asi con ella...Bueno,la verdad no entiendo,pero ¿Por qué trataste asi a Milk ,ella fue la única que te sano,no era para que la trates asi.

-no me gusta que se preocupen por mi,yo no pedí su ayuda,esas heridas no eran nada para mi.

-pero nunca es malo dar las gracias,deberías disculparte con ella,te tiene aprecio.

-yo no le pide que me tenga aprecio,no me importa ella ni nadie,además,eso paso hace tiempo,ya lo habrá superado.

-esta bien,olvidemos el tema...¿Cúal es el problema con Bulma?

-El problema es que te cuenta lo que le pasa.

-me lo cuenta porque me tiene confianza,tu debes tener a alguien para eso.

-Eso es para débiles.

-que hables de tus problemas con alguien no es de débiles.

-pensa lo quieras,lo que le haga son razones que no te las pienso contar ni a ti ni a nadie.

-mejor cambiemos de tema-le dedicó una sonrisa.

Vegeta y Goku empezaron a hablar temas en particular hasta que cada uno llegara a su casa.

Bulma había permanecido todo la tarde con Milk.


	8. Chapter 8

NUEVA PAREJA 

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma habia invitadoa a Gokú y Milk a su casa, después de la salida.

-Vamos Vegeta, acompañanos, de todas formas vamos al mismo lugar-espetó alegre Goku, esperando una respuesta de la persona que consideraba su mejor amigo.

-Por tercera vez, no los voy acompañar, ya deja de joderme Kakarotto-espetó el muchacho,con una faz de enojo y frustación.

-¿kakarotto?, Goku, acaso...¿le contaste?-intervino Bulma,mirando a Goku

-Asi es-el chico se colocó una mano detras de su nuca, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Que confianza le has agarrado a este-Vegeta la miró con molestia, por haberse referido a él con el termino "este", se cruzo de brasos y quiso seguir su camino.

-por supuesto Bulma, Vegeta es mi mejor amigo.

-Expliquenme, ¿por qué kakarotto?-ahora era Milk intervenía.

-ah, pues…Veras, cuando yo era…-no terminó de decir su platica al ver a Vegeta ya retirarse de ellos-luego te cuento Milk, nos vemos-se fue corriendo a alcanzar a Vegeta-¡espera Vegeta!

Las chicas no dijeron nada y continuaron con su las primeras en llegar a la casa, decidieron almorzar en el cuarto de Bulma.

-Bulma, tengo nervios, ¿que haras?

-Relajate Milk, aunque nunca halla tenido un flaco, se mucho de esto-le guiño el ojo-se que Goku es un poco despistado pero no dudo que le gustes,lo conosco muy bien,pero de todas formas hay que confirmarlo.

-Estan bien…Aún no me has respondido lo que haras.

-es una sorpresa-le volvio a guiñar el ojo.

-Hay vamos Bulma, dimelo.

-No Milk, ya te dije que es una sopresa, te prometo que este día no lo olvidaras-cogió las manos de su amiga para juntarlas con las suyas y le dio una sonrisa, a lo cual su amiga le correspondió con el mismo gesto-bueno,ahora hay que comezar ha terminar la tarea de mañana antes que vengan los chicos.

-Esta bien.

Por otro lado Vegeta y Gokú ya salían del centro comercial

-¿en verdad le vas a contar sobre tu pasado?-espetó Vegeta, caminado al lado de Goku

-Claro, es mi mejor amiga.

-¿no era Bulma?

-No, Bulma no es mi mejor amiga,es mi hermana, pero Milk es una buena chica que le tengo mucho aprecio.

-¿A poco te gusta la mocosa?-espetó con un son de broma, esperando que le contestara un no.

\- Bueno, antes me gustaba, desde lo cinco años -Vegeta lo miró con su mirada de siempre, mostrando indiferencia, pero en el fondo se sentia asombrado por la declaracion de su amigo-hasta este año que me arme de valor para confesarle mis sentimientos…

-y te rechazó.

-Exacto-mostró su sonrisa de siempre-luego le seguí insistiendo,pero ella seguía con lo mismo,asi que decidí no hacerme ilusiones y pude olvidarla,ahora solo es mi hermana.

-¿como la has superado?-esa plática le estaba llamando mucho la atención,pero lo dismulaba muy bien.

-Gracias a Milk, nos conocimos muy bien y pues…me enamoré de ella, pero no se si ella este enamorada de mi, creo que te hace ojitos-miro a a su amigo con desilusion, Vegeta se sonrojó un poco ante su cometario.

-Ella no me intresa, si dices que te gusta pues deja de actuar como un devil y delaratele.

-No es facil Vegeta, tengo que estar convecido al cien por ciento.

-Idiota.

-Mira quien habla, el que le gusta Bulma y no se le declara-volvio a sacar un sonrojo a su amigo.

-¡No me gusta, idiota!

Goku solo soltó una risa, sabia que Vegeta sentia algo por Bulma y ella igual.

-Ya se estan tardando los muchachos-espetó Milk, sentada en la cama de su amiga.

-Es cierto,mejor llamo a Gokú-cogió su telefono de su escritorio,buscó a su amigo en sus contactos y cuando estaba a punto de precionar icono de llamar, Goku entró al cuarto,causando que Milk saltara de la cama en señal de susto.

-Hola chicas, disculpen la demora, me entretuve con Vegeta.

-Ya veo-dejo su telefono en su escritorio.

-¿y Vegeta?-espeto Milk mirando detras de Gokú.

-Se acaba de meter a su cuarto.

-Gokú,quiero hablar contigo a solas-espetó Bulma,cogiendo a su amigo del brazo ,él no se inmutó y cuando estaban de espaldas de Milk, giro su cabeza para guiñarle a su amiga mientras que cerraba la puerta de su habitación, Milk se sonrojó,sabia lo que se venía.

Bulma llevó a su amigo a la cosina,daba gracias que sus padres no estaban, de lo contrario de seguro le iban a prenguntar el porque llevaba a Goku la cosina,Goku se sentia extrañado,

Al llegar, Bulma se quedó en frente de él para comenzar su plan.

-¿Que quieres decirme, Bulma?

-¿Te gusta Milk?- su pregunta hiso que su amigo soltara una sonrisa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas,poner su vista en el suelo y luego posara en ella para contestar su respuesta.

-Si.

-¡Que bien!...¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-le tiró un puñetaso a su amigo en el hombre.

-Es que ya no paras mucho tiempo conmigo.

-Buen punto…Tienes que declarartele.

-No lo sé, creo que le gusta Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba en en su cuarto,aunque no lo quiera admitir ,estaba esperando a Goku,que ya se estaba retrasando,ya se estaba poniendo molesto,salió de su cuarto en dirección al cuarto de Bulma,abrió la puerta,poso su mirada dentro del cuarto,sin entrar,vió que solo estaba Milk,sentada en la cama de Bulma,estaba usando su teléfono móvil,ella se percató de una presencia,poso su vista en la entrada del cuarto,vió que Vegeta ,parado en la entrada.

-¿dónde esta Kakarotto?-espetó con su actitud de siempre, se sentía incómodo hablar con ella, pero no fue motivo para no mostrarce tan demandante.

-Esta conversando con Goku-espetó la muchacha con tranquilidad, esperando respuesta de Vegeta, pero esta nunca llegó,solo lo vió dirigirce a su cuarto.

* * *

-Para nada, tú le gustas.

-¿Enserio?-el muchacho estaba muy emocionado.

-Claro tonto, ve a declarartele.

-Esta bien...¿y cuando tú y Vegeta?-la miró con coquetería.

-Nunca,deja de decir tonterías y anda donde Milk.

-Okey, gracias Bulma-abrazó a su amiga y se fue donde su futura enamorada.

-!Goku…espera!-espetó un poco agitada ,deteniendose a medio camino del pasillo de su casa,con sus manos sobre sus piernas,con ojos cerrados y recuperando el aliento,abrió sus ojos para ver si su amigo le había hecho caso,dio una sonrisa al verlo parado frente a ella,esperando a que se calmara.

-¿qué?-comenzó a hablarle cuando su amiga recuperó el aliento y ya estaba frente a él observandolo.

-¿ya sabes lo que vas a decir,no?

-Por supuesto…le dire que me gusta y si quiere que sea mi enamorada-espetó con una sonrisa.

Bulma le dió una sonrisa y lo acompañó a su cuarto, en donde se encontraba Milk, al verlos entrar se pusó nerviosa, más por ver a Goku.

-Milk, necesitó habar contigo-la muchacha se paró y solo le dedicó una sonrisa, sabía lo que se venía.

-Bueno,yo los dejó so…

-Kakarotto,ven de una maldita vez-la voz varonil de Vegeta no la dejó terminar,hacienda que molestara por lo inportuno que estaba siendo.

-Ahora no Vegeta,Goku esta ocupado-no esperó respuesta de Vegeta,apenas terminó de hablarle,lo empujó agarrandolo desprevenido y cerró la puerta para dejar a sus amigos solos.

-¡¿qué te pasa?,insecta!

-Me llamo Bulma,sopenque…Goku se le va a declara a Milk, así que no estorbes.

-¿Ah Milk le gusta Kakarotto?

-Si,¿por qué?

Vegeta mostró una faz de alivio, ah lo cúal Bulma lo miró extrañada.

-Respondeme.

-Eso no te importa.

-¿Siempre eres tan grocero?

-¿cúanto se van a demorar?,si a ella le gusta que le cuesta decir que se le va a decarar, quien sabe que vallan a terminar en unos meses.

-oh ,talvez duren para siempre.

-Tonterías, las relaciones no duran para siempre.

-Lo dices porque talvez nunca has querido tanto.

-Los chicos de ahora solo buscan follar y ya.

-Goku es diferente, Milk tiene suerte de estar con él.

Vegeta no dijo nada,pero se quedó confundido,no entendía para que Bulma hablaba así de Gokú,si fue ella quien lo choteó,cosa que por alguna extraña razón le agradó,el saber que ella lo negó.

-Demonios-al terminar de decir esa palabra,se fue directo a su cuarto,ofuscado,en verdad no entendia tanto la demora,ni con sus anteriores enamoradas demoraba tanto,es más,ni siquiera se las declaraba,solo las besaba y ellas se entregaban,eso era un "sí".Bulma solo lo miró irse y esperó a que sus amigos terminaran mientras que escuchaba música en su celular.

Luego de un rato,vió a sus amigos salir del cuarto,lo felicitó y entró con Milk a su cuarto para que le contara los detalles,mientras que Goku iba al cuarto de Vegeta para comentarle de su nueva relación.

-¿Enserio no te importa?-espetó Goku alegre,mirando a su amigo que permanecia con su vista en la pantalla de su televisor,mientras que presionaba las teclas del mando con sus dedos,él hacía los mismo,solo con la diferencia de que miraba por unos segundos a su amigo.

-SÍ,es solo una chica,la follaras cuantas veces quieras , te aburriras y luego le terminaras.

-No pienso hacerle eso a Milk,en verdad me gusta.

-Si que eres raro.

\- Ah poco nunca te has enamorado.

-No.

-¡ Ya sé !-Vegeta lo miró por unos segundos-te hace falta una mujer,así dejarias de ser tan aguafiestas y estarias mucho mejor.

-No necesito de alguien para ser feliz.

-Si claro-espetó sacástico.

* * *

-¿De verdad vas hacer eso?-estaba muy sorprendida y a la vez incredula ante el comentario que le había hecho su amiga.

-Por supuesto,él tiene tiene que estar presente-se paró de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de Vegeta-sin mas que decir,se fue a la habitación del susodicho.

-Hey,vamos a ver una película en la sala,los esperamos-al terminar de invitarlos,se retiró de la habitación y fue a alistar las cosas,junto con Milk,para ver la pelicula.

-Vamos Vegeta, animate,Bulma nos invitó-dijo muy divertido.

-…-puso pausa al videojuego y apagó la television,su amigo lo veía muy curioso-mas te vale que sea buena la película.

-si Bulma la escoge,será genial,ella tiene buenos gustos-espetó muy alegre.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la sala de videos,una vez dentro,vieron a las chicas sentadas en el amplio sofa,Bulma les dió una señal para aercarse,los ivitó a sentarce,Milk se apegó a Gokú en la parte derecha del sofá,Vegeta se fue a la esquina,Bulma comenzó a repartir a cada uno un paquete con palomitas dentro y su bebiida, al terminar, se sento en medio de Vegeta y Milk,cogió su control remoto para abrir una carpeta en su telivisión y poner el chicos pudieron ver el título de la película antes de que Bulma la pusiera, "TRES METROS SOBRE EL CIELO" ,Vegeta cambió su experesción,de una seria a una aburrida,Goku puso cara de desanimo,Milk se veía emocionada,cada sorpresa que le daba su amiga le hacía ponerce cada vez más contenta y Bulma esta con un semblante de relajada,no le gustaba mucho las películas romanticas pero le prometió a su amiga que ese día sería especial,aparte,no estaba tan aburrida,ya había visto esa película y era muy interesante.

-Pense que no te gustaban mucho las películas romanticas-espetó Goku con una sonrisa,apesar de lo aburrido que estaba por dentro.

-es cierto…pero el momento lo amerita-esa ultima frace la dijo mirando a ambos muchacho que estaban abrasados, asiendolos sonrojar.

La película ya estaba en la mitad,Milk la veía con mucha atención sin dejar de abrazar a Goku,este por otro lado,ya estaba dormido,por suerte no roncaba,Vegeta no le presto atención desde que comenzó,solo se concentró en comer más y más,menos mal que había mucha comida en la sala de video,de lo contario ya se había ido de ese lugar,a su costado,Bulma empezaba a cabesear por el sueño que se le acerba cada vez más rápido,no pudo aguantar mas y por inercia poso su cabeza en el hombre de Vegeta,ambos se sorprendieron y se alejaron a la ves unos cuantos centimetros.

-Lo siento…me quede dormida-espetó un poco adormilada.

-Como sea-se cruzó de brazos y miró la película,se estaba aburriendo,y al terminar de comer toda la comida en la sala,no ayudaba mucho a que continuara sentado.

Ya no podia controlarlo mas,Bulma quedo completamente dormida sobre el hombro de Vegeta,el por su parte la miró sorprendido,aun sin moverla de su hombro,la sacudió delicademnte pero no obtuvo resultados,la contemplo por un momento,su mirada reflejaba dulzura,paz y hemosura,todo lo contrario a su carácter que reflejaba mayormente,aun asi le gustaba,¿gustaba?,la dejo hecharse en su hombro y miró la pelicula,no paso mucho tiempo y se quedó dormido sobre la cabeza de ella.

-Estubo ó Milk,esperando una respuesta de sus amigos,respuesta que nunca llego,giro su cabeza a ambos lados,estaba todos menos ella dormidos,se molesto un poco pero se le pasó al girar por segunda vez a su izquierda,esta vez mirando con mayor atención,se quedó sorprendida pero a la vez alegre al ver tal escenita de sus amigos,sacudió rapido a Gokú.

-¿ah? …¿qué quieres Milk..-el dedo de su enamorada no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

-mira-señaló con su dedo a sus amigos dormidos,Goku sonrió.

-Se ven tan tiernos,lo mejor será levantarlos.

Goku movió su cabeza de arriba y abajo y despertó de una manera "delicada" a sus amigos,estos despertaron de mala gana y no pudieron evitar el sonrojo al ver tal posición en la que se encontraba y mas aún al ver las cara de picardía que expresaba sus de un rato en convivencia,ya era de noche y los invitados tenían que irse.

-No se preocupen,Vegeta me ayudará,vallan llendo antes que sus padres llamen.

Cuando sus amigos se fueron, a regañaderías,Vegeta aceptó ayudarla,al terminar cada uno se fue a su habitación, no sin antes decirse un "buenas noches"

* * *

 ** _Esta historia ya llegó a mas de las mil vistas!...Y todo gracias a ustedes :3_**

 ** _Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer,seguir la historia,agregarla a favorito y a sus rewies._**

 ** _Mil gracias!_**


	9. Chapter 9

REVANCHA

Ya se había "acostumbrado" a compartir la carpeta con Vegeta,claro,nunca faltaban las riñas,pero ahora casi ni discutían,tampoco hablaban,lo único era mirarse por unos segundos y luego desviarse la mirada.

El primer bimestre ya terminaba y el paseo se acercaba,esta vez los estudiantes acordaron en ir al bosque.

La primera clase recién había comenzado,los estudiantes iban a sus respectivos asientos,luego de unos minutos,el profesor ya había ingresado al aula.

-buenos días estudiantes,me complace anunciar que las libretas de notas serán entregadas al día siguiente del paseo,por ende,el proyecto será entregado dos días antes del paseo,el tema será libre,pero relacionado con mi clase, los demás profesores ya les estarán informando sobre los proyectos que les dejaran,no es necesario que elijan compañero,ya que lo tienen a su costado.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella,ya no discutían como antes,pero Bulma no dejaba de sentir rencor por él,Vegeta ya lo veía venir,pero no dejaba de sentirse incómodo.

Las clases siguieron su curso normal hasta la salida,Bulma tuvo que irse sola,Gokú y Milk tenían una cita,sus demás amigos no iban a esa ruta,tenía que irse sola.

La ausencia de Goku se hacía presente en Bulma,su amigo,hermano,ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella,incluso ya no se juntaban todos los fines de semana como solían hacerlo desde que se conocieron,esos bonitos encuentros desde niños ya no estaban,bueno,ahora ya tenia enamorada,era lo lógico,tenia que pasar más tiempo con Milk.

Se dirigió a su balcón,empezó a contemplar el cielo,definitivamente era hermoso.

"¿quieres estar conmigo?",esa frase resonó en su cabeza,si le hubiera dicho que sí a Gokú,tal vez ahora él estaría con ella y con el tiempo lo empezaría a ver más que un amigo.

-si tan solo...hubiera acepado salir contigo-habló para si misma,sin dejar de mirar el cielo que poco a poco se oscurecía.

-¿siempre hablas sola?-giró su cabeza en dirección a la voz,puso una cara de desánimo al verlo-no vengo a joderte...Lo que más me extraña es que hablas de cosas sin sentido,¿quien estaría con una mocosa como tú?-se rió.

-Goku-respondió desanimada- tal vez hubiera aceptado andar con él.

Vegeta sintió una punzada en su pecho al escuchar tal declaración,sabia que Goku se le había declarado,pero no que ella dudaba de su respuesta.

-¿no que no te gustaba?

-no me gusta,pero ahora que tiene flaca ya no pasa tiempo conmigo,tal vez con el tiempo lo hubiera llegado a ver con otros ojos.

-lo único que te pasa es que quieres compartir tiempo con alguien y como ahora Kakarotto esta con esa tipa,te sientes sola.

-es cierto...Es que extraño su compañía.

-¿qué tal si hacemos la revancha?-le regaló una sonrisa de media luna.

\- ¡está bien!-respondió alegre.

Una vez ya en el centro comercial,los rivales comenzaron con la batalla,era de esperarse que el juego durara mas de un hora,ambos eran buenos,sus estrategias eran únicas e inigualables,muy difícil vencer al hubo un ganador,mejor dicho una ganadora,Bulma,eso le molestó al pelinegro,pero no al extremo,había disfrutado la partida,había disfrutado su compañía.

-solo fue suerte,mocosa.

-si claro...-le dedicó una sonrisa-¿jugamos fútbol?

-¿sabes jugar?

-por supuesto,¿tienes miedo acaso?

-jajaja,ya quisieras.

Dicho y echo,comenzaron a jugar en el patio de la Corporación Capsúla.

Bulma sabía que Vegeta era bueno en esto,pero nada mejor que jugar con él y vivirlo en carne propia,Vegeta se había sorprendido por la agilidad de Bulma,ya que nunca la había visto jugar fútbol o hacer actividad física,aún así no podía con él, Vegeta estaba mas preparado,aún que no del todo fue fácil vencerla,le hizo una buena jugada.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos,se fueron a bañar.

Cuando Bulma terminó de vestirse,cogió un videojuego suyo y se dirigió al cuarto de Vegeta,abrió sin tocar la puerta,lo encontró sentado,junto a su escritorio,se veía que estaba haciendo tarea,Vegeta sintió que lo vigilaban,volteo para ver si había alguien,la encontró acercándose a él.

-¿lo has jugado?-le mostró el videojuego que llevaba en su mano.

-he estado buscándolo,dame un toque-volvió con sus deberes.

Bulma se dió cuenta que el chico estaba resolviendo un problema de matemática y al parecer no le iba nada bien por la expresión de fastidio en su rostro,salió del cuarto de Vegeta para irse al suyo,cogió una silla y regresó a la habitación de él.

Colocó su silla al costado de la de Vegeta.

-¿qué haces?-preguntó sorprendido.

\- voy a ayudarte-le sonrió.

-no necesito de tu ayuda,yo puedo solo-respondió indignado.

Después de un rato hacerle entender a Vegeta que no podía con el problema,este terminó aceptando la ayuda de Bulma.

\- terminamos,te recomiendo que repaces las formulas,así se te hará mas fácil resolver los problemas y ya no necesitaras la tabla para guiarte.

\- ...Gracias-agredecio con un hilo de voz que apenas la chica logró escucharlo,no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que daba las gracias.

-perdón,no te escuché-se hizo la desentendida.

-¡no lo voy a volver a repetir!- se puso indignado cuando la vio reírse.

-esta bien...de nada.

Ambos no dijeron nada,solo se contemplaron el uno al otro,como anteriores veces, pero ahora era diferente,sentían algo más ante esas miradas,Bulma se quedó estática,por así decirlo,ante esos imponentes ojos negro puro,como la oscuridad,magníficos y Vegeta se había perdido en los hermosos zafiros azules que lo deleitaban,ambos no podían,ni querían dejarse de ver,estaban experimentando algo nuevo,algo un momento a otro,hicieron caso a sus impulsos,se acercaron mas,cerraron sus ojos por inercia y esperaron a que su acercamiento estuviera más cercano,hasta el punto de que sus labios se mezclaran,pero ese último deseo de ambos nunca llegó,des afortunadamente un llamada del celular de Vegeta interrumpió el beso.

-¿qué quieres madre?-preguntó molesto.

Bulma cogió el videojuego que había dejado encima del escritorio de Vegeta,levantó su silla y se retiró de la habitación de él,sin que se diera cuenta.

Al entrar a su cuarto,dejó sus cosas en donde estaban,se tiró de mala gana en su cama y soltó un suspiro.

-¿ qué me pasó?-se preguntó a si misma,con las mejillas coloradas,sintiendo su corazón latir cada vez más rápido y un sudor en sus manos.

Al terminar de hablar con su madre,se dio cuenta que Bulma no estaba,quiso entrar a su habitación,pero luego desistió de hacer eso,no entendía porque sentía ganas de besarla y al parecer ella también.

Al día siguiente actuaron como si nada había pasado,pero ambos sabían que eso no era algo de no dejar pasar,¿qué era lo que les pasaba?,¿impulsos?,¿algo más que eso?,preguntas que se hacían ambos,sin saber que la respuesta era mas que evidente.

No se dirigieron la palabra en el aula,Bulma se sentía tímida y a la vez furiosa consigo misma al ver a Vegeta relajado,como si el beso no hubiera significado nada para él,bueno,no se besaron pero si no hubiera llamado la madre de Vegeta de seguro lo hubieran hecho.

"¿qué me pasa?...¡yo soy Bulma Brief y no me dejo intimidar por nadie!,si a ese idiota no le importa de lo que pasó, a mi me debe de importar un bledo...aun que en si no paso nada"- pensó la peliazul,no podía ni siquiera concentrarse en su clase por el solo hecho de que ¿por qué Vegeta tubo ganas al igual que ella en besarse y al día siguiente no le dio importancia?

Lo que no sabía Bulma era qué al igual que ella,Vegeta se hacía esa misma pregunta,no podía concentrarse en su entorno por el hecho de buscar una respuesta razonable pero no la hallaba,o mejor dicho,no aceptaba la única que se le venía a la mente.

"De ninguna manera puedo estar enamorado de esa mocosa,son simples hormonas Vegeta...¡¿pero por qué no me convenso de eso?!,ella ni siquiera a tocado el tema,no le importa lo que pasó ayer,esta ahí sentada a mi lado,teniendo esta y otras oportunidades para hablar de esto y la muy maldita no lo hace,¿por qué a mi me debe de importar y a ella no?...maldita Bulma."

-señorita Brief...señorita Brie...¡señorita Brief!-espetó muy ofuscado el profesor de matemática al ver que Bulma no respondía,no le quedó de otra que alzar la voz y hacer que la peliazul satara de su asiento.

-¿si profesor?-se podía notar en su mirada lo sorprendida que estaba.

-retírese del aula-aunque no estaba gritando,pareciera que lo hacía,su voz no solo era intimidante para Bulma,sino para los demás alumnos que se encontraban en el aula,excepto Vegeta,al parecer a este hombre no le intimidaba nadie.

\- pero...¿por qué?

\- por no responder mi pregunta ya que al parecer le importa un comino mi clase y yo no tolero eso,así que retirece de una buena vez.

\- ¿puede volverme a repetir la pregunta por fa...

-¡no!...retírese antes de que le ponga una papeleta naranja.

Bulma hizo caso y se retiró del aula,muy avergonzaba,nunca en su vida había pasado una vergüenza así y para el colmo la habían expulsado del salón.

El profesor luego de verla irse,visualizó a los alumnos,pudo ver en ellos el terror que ocasionaba,no podo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al saber eso,pero esa sonrisa duro muy poco al ver a Vegeta con su aspecto de que *nada a pasado*,cosa que le molestó demasiado.

\- joven Ouji,dígame la respuesta.

\- ¿cuál pregunta?

\- la que su compañera no contestó.

\- no lo sé.

\- no me diga que tampoco prestó atención.

\- ¿no es mas que obvió?

\- no sea atrevido,al parecer le importa un comino que expliqué este curso.

\- si.

\- insolente,entonces si no le importa mi clase puede retirarse.

Vegeta no respondió,solo se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta del salón.

\- ¡encima de atrevido,es descarado,pues al parecer no le importa desperdiciar su tiempo en esta clase que le va a valer en el futuro.

Vegeta antes de salir,volteó para hablar al profesor.

\- no necesito estar en una clase de un profesor que crea que infringiendo el terror a los alumnos es un buen trabajo y de que es la única forma de crear el respeto.

Al terminar de responderle a su profesor,Vegeta salió del aula,el profesor se quedó sin palabras al igual que los alumnos,dejo pasarlo por alto y continuó con la clase,Vegeta al salir,buscó a Bulma,la encontró con los brazos apoyados en el barandal de la institución,pudo notar en su mirada tristeza,¿porqué?,¿en verdad le había afectado tanto la llamada del profesor?,sus manos se hicieron puño de tan solo pensar en eso,él la creía mas fuerte,se acercó a ella.

\- ¿en verdad te pones así por la estúpidas palabras de ese insecto?-su firme pregunta hizo que la muchacha soltara una pequeña risa,cosa que lo relajo un poco,pero aun así seguía tenso al no recibir respuesta de ella-¿qué es tan gracioso?

\- es que me da risa como le respondiste al profesor. .. Y no estoy así por ese idiota,ningún hombre me hace sentir así-espetó muy orgullosa.

\- entonces,¿por qué estabas así de triste?

\- Acaso...-lo miró picaramente-¿estas preocupado por mí?

\- Ya quisieras,a mí no importa lo que te pase,solo pregunto porque te creía mas fuerte.

Bulma lo miró con una cara de enojo,no dijo nada,se sentó en el piso,se recostó en la pared,lejos de Vegeta.

Él por su parte se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado,poniéndola muy enojada.

-¡largate de aquí,no te soporto!

\- el sentimiento es mutuo mocosa,pero necesitamos hablar.

\- ¿así?... ¿ y de qué?

\- del proyecto.

\- no lo haré contigo-se paró,dispuesta a irse,pero Vegeta la aprecio,poniéndola contra la pared, sus brazos estaban a la altura de la cintura de Bulma.

\- suéltame Vegeta.

\- No,¿qué te pasa?,sabes que necesitó la nota,coopera.

Bulma solo lo miró,no quería decir que estaba sintiendo algo nuevo por él ,cosa que le molestaba por que al parecer él no sentía lo mismo y no quería que la humillara,pero no podía dejar que sacara malas notas por su culpa,se lo había prometido a sus padres,sentía pena por Renata,no podía ser tan injusta de que Vegeta bajara sus calificaciones por su culpa.

\- ¿ no vas a decir nada?-preguntó impaciente.

\- Esta bien,aremos el trabajo,ahora suéltame.

Vegeta la soltó,dio pequeños pasos hacia atrás y la quedó mirando.

\- bien,¿cuándo empezamos?

\- aún falta mucho para eso.

\- quiero hacerlo lo antes posible,así que pasado mañana comenzamos.

\- pero...

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que la campana de salida había sonado,dando a entender que ya era entró al aula al igual que Bulma,cogieron sus cosas y se retiraron,Bulma vio como Vegeta se marchaba hacía otra dirección,al parecer lo del beso no era interés para él.

\- ¿por qué esa cara?,¿no te gusta la idea?-preguntó con mucha preocupación la peliazul.

\- es que...Yo nunca he ido a una fiesta así-dijo con un sonrojo leve la pelinegra.

\- no te preocupes Milk,yo me encargo de eso.

\- gracias Bulma.

\- de nada...Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es comprar el vestido y los demás accesorios,así que vamos de una vez al centro comercial.

\- Esta bien.

Ambas chicas se fueron al centro comercial,entraron a una tienda de vestidos,Bulma comenzó a enseñarle vestidos a su amiga.

Después de unos "segundos" la chica se decidió por un vestido color fucsia,no era tan atrevido,pero tampoco la hacia ver una monja,le llevaba unos tres centímetros después de la rodilla y el escote era sofisticado.

\- ¡me encanta!...bueno,es tu turno Bulma.

\- no te preocupes linda,yo ya tengo el mío,ahora vamos a comprar los zapatos y los demás accesorios.

Al llegar a la tienda de calzados,escogieron unos zapatos negros que con jugaban muy bien con el vestido,luego compraron un par de aretes y pulseras plateadas.

\- ¡está todo hermoso Bulma!...¿crees que sea buena idea un nuevo look?

\- ¡por supuesto!...te aconsejaría que te lo cortes un poco,esta muy largo.

\- si yo también creo eso,no me lo corto desde que nací.

\- con razón esta tan largo,mi mamá te cortara el cabello.

\- genial.

La mamá de Bulma le corto el cabello,hasta un poco mas de los hombros y unos cinco centímetros antes de la cintura.

Milk se quedó a dormir en la casa de Bulma y al día siguiente Goku las recogió y se fueron al colegio,al llegar al aula,Bulma se fue a su sitio de siempre,luego de unos minutos,Vegeta apareció,se sentó a su lado sin decir Bulma ni Vegeta se dieron cuenta cuando una chica rubia de ojos azules,se acercaba a ellos y al parecer su blanco fijo era Vegeta.

-Hola Vegeta-espetó la rubia,con una mirada de decidida.

Vegeta la comenzó a mirar de arriba abajo,podía notar que la rubia era atractiva y su vestimenta y mirada de chica mala le llamaba la atención,solo atinó a decir "¿quién eres?,mientras que Bulma miraba de reojo y escuchaba con mucha atención la plática.

\- soy Lázuli,pero todos me dicen 18.

\- ¿ y por qué ese ridículo apodo?

\- no pensaras que es ridículo cuando sepas el porque.

\- ¿así?,dímelo-demandó.

\- te lo diré si aceptas una cita conmigo.

\- ¿ y por qué quieres una cita conmigo?-sus palabras sonaban un poco seductoras,las decía a con la intención de causar algo en Bulma,la miraba de reojo para ver su reacción y no veía lo que quería,se enfureció en sus adentros.

\- porque me interesas Vegeta y me gustaría tener algo serio contigo.

Esas palabras de 18,fueron bombardeos para Bulma y asombro para Vegeta,nunca en su vida había conocido a una chica tan decidida como 18 y muchos menos que le hallan pedido una cita,eso llamaba mas su atención en la rubia.

Vegeta notó que Bulma había girado su cabeza por unos segundos,al parecer ella estaba prestando atención,se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Dí que no Vegeta,dí que no"decía Bulma en sus adentros,no soportaba la idea de ver a Vegeta con otra chica y peor aún cuando notó el interés de ella.

\- Esta bien.

"¡¿qué?¡...¡Vegeta!"

\- bien,saliendo del colegio vamos al parque que esta a unas dos cuadras-sin decir más,se fue a su asiento.

Goku y Milk la dejaron en su casa,luego se fueron juntos,ya que tenían una se quedo sola en su casa,se fue a su cuarto y empezó a avanzar sus un momento a otro tocaron su puerta,eran sus padres,ese dia saldrían de viaje.

-Diviértanse mucho-dijo la peliazul muy contenta.

Sus padres le dieron las gracias.

-Por cierto hija,¿Dónde esta Vegeta?-dijo la mujer rubia.

-No lo se,pero de seguro la esta pasando muy bien-respondió calmada.

-Bueno,te despides de Vegeta de mi parte-pidió la mujer un poco desilusionada.

-Esta bien-le regaló una sonrisa.

Después de que se fueran sus padres,Bulma decidió hacer su tarea.

-Eres un idiota...¿no que querías hacer el trabajo hoy?-estaba desilusionada.

-¿cómo vas en los estudios?-preguntó la rubia.

-...Bien...-respondió cortante.

-¿Qué piensas estudiar terminado la escuela?

-No sé.

-En el aula me dijeron que tu mamá es la dueña de la empresa Forest.

-¿Todos saben eso?

-Si,como eres el heredero,¿Porqué no estudias contabilidad o administración de empresas?

-No me interesa la empresa de mi madre y deja de hacerme preguntas estúpidas.

-Es que tu no me preguntas nada.

Bulma se estaba aburriendo en su casa,optó por ir al parque para dar unas vueltas,sin saber que ahí se encontraban los jóvenes.

-Vegeta,quiero que seas sincero conmigo,¿quisieras seguir saliendo conmigo?,porque tu me gustas ,quisiera ser mas que tu amiga-lo miró a los ojos,esperando su respuesta.

Aun que no lo quisiera admitir, se sentía atraído por Bulma,pero le gustaba la seguridad de 18,pero la peliazul nunca le había dado señal de que le gustara, en cambio, Pamela estaba decidida con lo que quería con él,Pamela le parecía una chica muy atractiva,mas no estaba interesado en ella,pero si la conocía a fondo, tal vez podría surgir algo.

-¿Y bien ?,seguro quieres tu tiempo,mejor mañana me lo dices.

-Como sea-espeto Vegeta mirando para la derecha.

Bulma ya estaba en el parque,sin darse cuenta se dirigía a la ruta en donde estaba Vegeta y 18.

18 se alegró mucho, no pudo controlar sus impulsos y se abalanzó hacia Vegeta para darle un beso en los labios,Bulma vio la escena,no quería ,pero tenía que pasar por encima de ellos,tomó valor para no demostrar el dolor que sentía al ver tal escena y decidió continuar su camino como si nada.

Vegeta había quedado en shock por el impulso de la rubia,se dió cuenta que Bulma había pasado,reaccionó muy tarde.

-Lo siento,me deje llevar-dijo 18 sonrojada.

-Eres una regalada-espetó Vegeta,aguantando no gritarle.

-No pienses así , fue algo que me nació,es que desde que te vía, me gustaste mucho-se defendió.

-Como sea,me tengo que ir-dijo Vegeta,dándose media vuelta.

-Chau.

Vegeta cogió su bicimoto,se fue muy rápido para alcanzar a Bulma,por suerte la encontró.

-¡Hey mocosa!-dijo Vegeta,por dentro se sentía alegre.

Bulma lo ignoró,no quería hablarle,sentía un rabia total.

-¡Mocosa,te estoy hablando,respóndeme!-dijo un poco ofuscado por no recibir respuesta de la joven.

Estacionó su bici moto para alcanzarla,la cogió delicadamente del brazo para detenerla.

-Suéltame o te parto la cara-dijo muy seria.

-¿Porqué me ignoras?-preguntó soltando su brazo.

-Porque no te quiero hablar,será.

-Mejor hablemos en la casa,te llevo.

-Me voy sola-se puso en marcha.

-Te vas a demorar,necesito hablarte cuanto antes ,así que súbete que no es de mi agrado llevar a una mocosa caprichosa como tu.

-¡Ya deja de comportarte de esa manera ,así que me esperas porque no voy a ir con patán como tú!

-Sube,llegaremos mas rápido -dijocalmado

-¡Te odio!-dijo Bulma ,subiéndose a la bicimoto.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer_** ❤

 ** _Espero que les halla gustado el cap,saben que me pueden decir sus sugerencias y demás inquietudes._**

 ** _Se viene la actualización de NMO y luego Locura en Las Vegas._**

 ** _Disculpen los errores de redacción y ortografía._**

 ** _Renata es la madre de Vegeta,por si no lo sabían xD_**

 ** _Super Princess Sayajin: Gracias hermosas,me encantaron tus palabras :,)_**

 ** _andreaahp: Gracias a ti por esperar la actualización,linda :3_**


	10. Chapter 10

HISTORIA

No hablaron ninguna sola palabra en el transcurso del viaje. Al llegar a la casa, Bulma bajó primero de la bici-moto y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras que Vegeta bajaba después de ella, guardó su medio de transporte en el garaje y se fue al cuarto de la adolescente.

Ella estaba en echada en su cama, mirando al techo blanco de su cuarto, no podía creer sentir arder todo su cuerpo al ver a Vegeta con 18, unidos en un beso, nunca en su vida había sentido eso,celos,por un hombre, no le gustaba rebajarse ante esa insinuación pero no se lo negaría a si misma, sabía que sentía algo por él, pero no podría descifrarlo por el momento, ya que por un rato lo detestaba y por el otro lo quería entrada sorpresa la hizo alejarse de sus pensamientos, se quedó sentada para ver a la persona que había entrado a su cuarto sin permiso, se enfadó al instante al ver el rostro de esa persona que la hacía sentir de una avalancha de emociones, se paró y se acercó a unos cinco pasos de distancia para recriminarle por entrar sin su consentimiento pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, él la detuvo, comenzando a hablar.

-¿Estas molesta?-No sabía con exactitud el por qué, pero algo en le decía que tenía que ver con el beso robado por parte de 18.

-Si-lo dijo secamente, no quería que lo supiera pero no le gustaba mentir y esta no sería una excepción.

-¿Por 18?

-...Sí...-no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Por qué?-lo dijo con tranquilo, aún que en el fondo se sentía, por así decirlo, interesado por ella reflejara sentimientos por él.

-Por qué dijiste que haríamos el trabajo y no lo cumpliste-mintió, cosa que no le gustaba pero no se rebajaría a decir lo celosa que estaba al verlo en pleno acto con aquella chica.

-Me olvidé.

-Idiota.

-ella me besó sin mi consentimiento-No sabía exactamente por qué le brindaba explicaciones de su vida privada ya que prácticamente no eran nada, aún así no quería que ella pensara mal, sintió un pinzada en su pecho al recibir la respuesta de ella, pensaba que se había molestado al verlo con Lazuli en tal situación, de todas formas sentía que lo tenía que decir.

-No es necesario que me brindes explicaciones, tú vida privada no me incumbe porque no somos nada-espetó tajantemente, aun que tenía ganas de saltar de felicidad al saber que él no la quería besar.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que pienses mal de mí.

-No te preocupes, yo ya pienso mal de ti desde que te hiciste la mosquita muerte delante de mis padres-dijo en tono grotesco.

-¡Esto no lo hago porque quiero!-No pudo contenerse, detestaba que hablaran mal de él.

-¡Si es así, ¿Por qué lo haces?!

-¡No te lo voy a decir, como tú lo dijiste, no somos nada!

-¡Entonces, largo de aquí!

-¡De todas formas ya me iba, no perderé mi tiempo con una mocosa como tú!

-¡Bien, ahora largo, insecto!

-¡No te robes mis insultos!-Con eso último salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose al suyo.

En clases, decidió romper el hielo, le entregó una tarjeta de invitación al joven, la leyó detenidamente.

-No es necesario que me la des...vivo contigo.

-Lo sé, pero de todas formas, ahí te dice la fecha, la hora, entre otras cosas, eres el único que faltaba entregarle.

-¿Quiénes van a ir?

-Los de nuestro grado, de otros y amigos de otros lados.

-¿Habrá alcohol?

-Tragos vírgenes.

-Como sea.

-¿Vas a ir?

-¿Acaso te importa?-sonrió para sus adentros al provocar el sonrojo instantáneo de la joven.

-Por supuesto que no, me llega si vas o no-respondió a la defensiva.

-¿Para qué preguntas?, entonces.

-Solo curiosidad, no te ilusiones.

-No pienses tonterías.

-Idiota.

Una nueva discusión estaba por comenzar pero el saludo de 18 los hizo salir de su rollo.

-Hola Vegeta-se percató de la presencia de Bulma -ah, hola Bulma.

Bulma la saludo cordialmente y se paró de su asiento, cogiendo su mochila.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte el resto del día en mi asiento, 18-lo dijo una sonrisa de hipocresía-por cierto, no faltes a mi fiesta-le entregó una invitación.

-Muchas gracias Bulma,por supuesto que iré-después de responderle, se dirigió a su asiento para recoger su mochila e ir al asiento de la peliazul.

Renato no entendía su actitud, ¿En verdad no le importaba?

\- Vegeta, ¿quieres ser mi acompañante?

-como sea.

-¿paso por ti o tú pasas por mí?-preguntó 18.

-Nos encontramos.

-Pero eres mi acompañante, tenemos que ir juntos.

-Vivo ahí.

Bulma se fue a sentarse con el muchacho que compartía la carpeta con 18, se llamaba Yamcha, empezó a darle tema de conversación.

-No faltes a mi fiesta-dijo Bulma alegre.

-Por supuesto que no, tendrás que bailar conmigo, ¿No?-espetó Yamcha coqueto.

-Está bien.

Sin que Bulma se diera cuenta, Vegeta la observaba detenidamente, tratando de escuchar su plática, pero era imposible, sus carpetas estaban muy alejadas, solo la miraba.

-Vegeta...Vegeta...oye-dijo 18,tocando el hombro de Vegeta.

-¿Qué?-la miró fijamente.

-Te decía, ¿cómo es que vives con Bulma?

-Es algo que no te incumbe.

-Vamos, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Ya te dije que no-contesto frío, volvió a mirar a Bulma.

18 pudo percatarse que Vegeta veía fijamente a la peliazul, no dijo nada y empezó a repasar su materia.

Ya en el recreo,18 fue a buscar a Bulma para hablar con ella.

-Bulma, ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?-espeto 18, con una mirada seria.

-Está bien.

Ambas se fueron al baño del colegio.

-Bulma, ¿qué sientes por Vegeta.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que como viven juntos y él no me quiere decir nada, respóndeme.

-Es solo mi inquilino, no hablamos mucho.

-¿Lo ves solo como tu inquilino?

-Exacto-dijo con una sonrisa, ella sabía perfectamente que no era solo un inquilino para ella.

-Qué bueno, ya me estaba preocupando.

-¿Por qué ?

-A pesar de que Vegeta es mi saliente, ustedes viven juntos pero no son familia, por eso.

-Sí, ojalá que les vaya bien.

-Gracias, ya no te quito más tiempo, eso es todo, nos vemos más tarde.

Bulma fue a donde estaban sus demás amigas.

Las clases siguieron normal, a la hora de salida, Bulma, Goku y Milk se fueron hacia la casa de ella.

-Bueno, nos encontramos en la fiesta, adiós-dijo 18, plantándole un beso en la mejilla a Vegeta.

Vegeta no dijo nada y se fue en su bici moto a la casa de Bulma.

Bulma,Goku y Milk empezaron a preparar las cosas para la fiesta. En eso llega Vegeta.

-Hey Vegeta, ayúdanos -dijo Goku con un sonrisa.

Vegeta no dijo nada y siguió su camino.

-No me digas que estás cansado-espetó desafiante.

-Ya regreso-espetó Vegeta.

Fue a su cuarto para dejar su mochila y bajo para ayudar.

No tardaron mucho, terminaron una hora antes de que comenzara la fiesta.

Los muchachos fueron a arreglarse.

-¿No te vas a cambiar?-dijo Goku, colocándose un polo.

-Ese no es tu problema.

-En parte sí, quiero que estés en la fiesta con todos.

-Aún falta para que comience.

-No falta mucho-dijo sonriendo.

Mientras en el cuarto de Bulma, las chicas ya estaban arregladas. Se dirigieron al cuarto de Vegeta, tocaron la puerta.

Goku abrió la puerta, ambos se veían hermosos, Goku llevaba un polo negro, un pantalón pitillo y unas zapatillas color negro, Vegeta llevaba una camisa de cuadros hasta los codos, un pantalón pitillo y un par de zapatillas negras.

-Están guapas las dos-dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Igual ustedes-espeto Milk.

Vegeta no pudo dejar de mirar a Bulma, ¿quién no lo haría?, llevaba un vestido color negro que le delineaba su esbelta figura, su maquillaje natural, sus tacos y demás accesorios la hacían ver endemoniadamente bella.

Ella también se quedó contemplándolo.

Los muchachos se fueron a la sala para esperar a los invitados, uno por uno comenzaba a llegar, Bulma y Milk se fueron con su grupo de amigas y Vegeta y Goku con su grupo de amigos, el ambiente era agradable.

.

.

.

.

18 ya había llegado a la fiesta, se acercó a Vegeta, Bulma estaba mirando la situación.

-Hola Vegeta, ¿bailamos?

-Tengo que decirte algo en privado-espetó serio.

-Bueno.

Vegeta la llevó al jardín de la casa.

-18...esto no va a funcionar porque no me gustas, no planeo tener enamorada por el momento.

-¿Y porque aceptaste salir conmigo?

-No llega al caso el porqué.

-Si llega al caso, porque esto me involucra.

-No te lo voy a decir, es algo personal.

-Bueno... ¿amigos?

-Como sea.

Ambos entraron a la sala, Vegeta se fue con su grupo de amigos, Bulma vio que 18 no estaba con Vegeta, pensó en que él le había puesto fin a lo de ser saliente de ella, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Los chicos estaban pasándola bien, había buena música, buenos tragos, todo estaba bien, empezaron a venir chicos nuevos, que Bulma no conocía, eran invitados de sus amigos, ella no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con sus amigas divirtiéndose. De pronto llegó Yamcha se acercó a Bulma, Vegeta los miraba caleta.

-Hola-dijo Yamcha muy contento.

-Hola, pensé que no vendrías-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

-¿Me estabas esperando?

-Por supuesto, me dijiste que ibas a venir.

-Tuve un percance pero ya estoy aquí, ¿bailamos?

Bulma aceptó la petición, empezaron a bailar, Vegeta no dejaba de mirar la escena, estaba celoso, Goku notó su rostro de desconforme.

-¿Estas celoso?-dijo Goku muy coqueto.

-Deja de decir estupideces-espeto Vegeta.

-No me mientas, se perfectamente que lo estas, yo que tú, no me dejo en brazos cruzados, ya que Bulma me habló de ese chico y no es por nada pero a ella le encanta ese muchacho.

-¿Le gusta?

-No, pero por algo se empieza, mejor deja de estar parado y acércate.

-Que haga lo que quiera, me da igual-espetó Vegeta, mirando a su derecha.

-Si sigues siendo de orgulloso la vas a perder.

-Hay más peces en el agua.

-Pero como ella no.

Vegeta no dijo nada y tomó un sorbo de su trago, de un momento a otro, vio que Bulma se retiraba con Yamcha, sintió un ardor recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

-Yo te dije Vegeta-dijo Goku descontento.

-Ya cállate -sonó molesto, tomó otro sorbo de su trago.

Yamcha le había dicho a Bulma para hablar en primado, quería conversar con ella, Bulma lo llevó a la cocina para conversar con más comodidad. Estuvieron buen rato conversando hasta que Yamcha decidió "dar el siguiente paso" y empezó a cercársele para besarla, ella lo esquivó.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-dijo indignada.

-Perdón, me deje llevar.

-Esta bien-espetó un poco incómoda

.

-Quisiera conocerte más, ¿saldrías conmigo en una cita?

-No gracias, solo te veo como un amigo.

-¿Solo como un amigo?

-Si, lo siento si pensaste lo contrario.

-Pensé que te atraía, bueno, con tu permiso-salió de la cocina.

Bulma no tenía ganas de ir a la sala, se sentía un poco triste ya que si le atraía el muchacho pero no tanto como Vegeta y no quería salir con alguien pensando en él, también se sentía adolorida, después de mucho tiempo ese dolor en el pecho volvió a aparecer. Se dirigió a su balcón y empezó a ver la noche.

Vegeta se percató que Yamcha había salido sin Bulma, le preocupó y no dudó en salir a buscarla.

Se dirigió a la cocina, no la encontró, luego al patio, no estaba, subió las escaleras para ir en dirección a su cuarto, abrió la manecilla de la puerta, la encontró, parada en su balcón, se tranquilizó un poco al verla sin ningún rasguño, pero eso no quería decir que no le hubiera pasado algo malo, al ver su rostro de desánimo y un poco de tristeza, le hizo pensar lo peor.

Bulma sintió que alguien se le acercaba, volteó rápidamente para ver quién era.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo desanimada.

-¡¿Te hiso algo ese idiota?!-se encontraba muy alterado.

-Nada-dijo desanimada.

-¡No te creo!-continuaba alterado.

-¿Por qué no me crees?

-¡Por tu cara de desánimo que tienes!

-Cálmate primero-sostuvo la mano de Vegeta.

Vegeta inhaló y exhaló para calmarse, cuando lo logró, Bulma soltó su mano.

-¿Te hizo algo?-espetó sereno.

-Nada malo, solo que quería estar sola-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

Vegeta soltó una sonrisa, creyó en sus palabras, Bulma también le sonrió, se quedaron mirándose fijamente, lentamente, sus labios empezaron a acercarse, mientras que sus ojos parecían dormidos, estaban a pocos centímetros, hasta que Milk entró a la habitación sin tocar la puerta, interrumpiendo el momento y poniéndolos avergonzados a los chicos, Milk se dio cuenta de la escena que había estropeado.

-Lo siento por interrumpirlos-dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes, mejor vámonos-cogió de la mano a su amiga y se retiró del cuarto.

Vegeta iba detrás de ellas, hasta llegar a la sala e irse con sus demás amigos.

La fiesta continuó con normalidad hasta su final.

En cuanto la casa quedó completamente limpia y reluciente,los jóvenes se despidieron y se fueron a los cuartos,mañana tendrían que estudiar para el examen del Lunes.

Despertaron tarde,menos mal que no tomaron alcohol,de lo contrario amanecerían con una terrible resaca.

Luego de desayunar,se reunieron en la sala de lectura de la casa para empezar a estudiar.

Trataba de memorizarse la formula matemática hasta que su celular briba,tenía un mensaje nuevo.

 _"Ya es hora"_

Vio a su enamorada salir con la excusa de que iría al baño, al minuto,él también salió con otra excusa,dejando a sus amigos solos,esto por su parte no tenían ni idea lo que les esperaba.

3 minutos después...

-¡chicos vengan!-los llamó Milk.

-¿qué pasa,Milk?-preguntó su amiga,mientras que se levantaba de la silla,al igual que el pelinegro.

-¡ hay mapaches en el cuarto de limpieza!

Sin mas que decir,los tres jóvenes habían creído en lo que la pelinegra les había dicho,al llegar,el chico de cabello alborotado abrió la puerta, peliazul y pelinegro entraron y antes de darse la sorpresa que no había mapaches,fueron empujados y posteriormente quedaron encerrados.

-¡no es gracioso,habrán la puerta!-gritó molesta la adolescente encerrada.

-¡no hasta que declaren su amor!-dijo Goku.

-¡tienen una hora!

-¡¿qué?!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Podían escuchar la respiración del otro,sentir su sudor brotar por su cara,el sonrojo de sus rostros por la incomodidad del lugar,definitivamente se sentían incómodos.

Tenían una hora para declarar el sentimiento que ocultaban,no sabían con exactitud pero suponían que había pasado un buen rato sin decir ninguna palabra,Bulma tenía deseos de decirle lo que sentía pero a la vez no,porque no se rebajaría por él,Vegeta pensaba lo mismo,cosa que no ayudaba a la situación.

De pronto,Bulma se armó de valor para declararse,tomo un respiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Vegeta...-su llamado hizo que el muchacho volteará su vista hacían ella,al sentir sus labios a pocos centímetros,un rojizo se apareció en sus mejillas,Vegeta se percató de esa situación y desvío su mirada,ella hizo lo mismo,posando sus ojos en la suela de sus zapatos.

-Dime-dijo,mirando a su izquierda,con una forma seria.

-...¿Por qué eres así?-falló,no pudo declararle sus sentimientos,cosa que le irritó internamente.

-Son cosas que no te importan-dijo muy fríamente,pudo sentir la mirada de ella posarse en él.

-Se que no nos llevamos bien,pero quiero que sepas que en mi puedes confiar,no me gusta juzgar a las personas,se que todos cometemos errores,hasta yo,por eso quiero que te sientas en confianza conmigo y aclaremos esto,por favor.

-Exactamente,¿Qué quieres saber?-la miró de reojo y visualizó la suelas de sus zapatos.

-¿Por qué tu comportamiento es así?,no creo que desde niño fueras así.

-No se si pueda confiar mi historia en ti.

-Entonces,yo te contaré dos de mis historias dolorosas,haber cuál te convence.

-Comienza.

-Haber...tenía seis años cuando ocurrió,mis compañeras me tenían recelo por que a todos los niños lo tenían enamorados-soltó una pequeña risa al terminar esa oración-se fijaban en mí por mi manera de ser y mi rostro,la mayor parte del tiempo paraba con ellos porque teníamos muchas cosas en común,no me juntaba mucho con ellas por que eran...Por así decirlo,delicadas,cosa que no me agradaba...Un día,decidí acercarme a ellas,apenas intente establecer una conversación,ellas me rechazaron,diciéndome palabras ofensivas y calumnias,eso hizo que corriera en dirección al baño y comenzara a llorar...Desde ese día,pude sentir sus miradas penetrantes cada vez que me miraban con alguno de mis amigos,eso hizo que me distanciara de ellos,todo el recreo la pasaba sola,en un extremo del inmenso patio del cambió cuando conocí a Goku...Al principió lo rechazaba por el temor que mis compañeras me molestaran,pero a las finales le agarre confianza,le conté sobre el problema que pasaba,sus palabras me hicieron entender a que no hiciera caso a una niñas que lo único que causaban era que me alejara de mis verdaderos amigos,desde entonces es mi mejor amigo y siempre le cuento lo que me ocurre porque siempre sabe que decirme.

Vegeta sintió lastima por Bulma pero no lo demostró,a pesar de que la historia fueran triste,tenía un final Feliz,su historia era muy diferente por lo que no le afectó tanto la de ella.

-No se compara con la mía.

-Entonces cuéntamela.

-Dijiste que me contarías dos de tus historias.

-Sí,pero no te dije cuando,así que me tendrás que decir tu historia para que yo te cuente la mía.

-Bien.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer n.n_**

 ** _Disculpen los errores ortográficos y de redacción,nos leemos._**

 ** _Desde ahora responderé a los reviews a las personas que tienen cuenta, si nos les llegó,avísenme por favor y para que las no tienen cuenta y me los dejan,los estaré respondiendo aquí._**

 ** _Guest:Muchas gracias por decirme esa palabras tan lindas, a mi también me gustó esa parte y que hasta ahora sigas mis fics,besos y abrazos chula!_**

 ** _naza:Me alegra que te halla dejado encantada,nos leemos linda._**

 ** _naty: gracias a ti por seguir mi historia y espero que te siga gustando,preciosa._**

 ** _dayana: Gracias totales,¡también es mi pareja favorita!,aquí el cap ;),besos!_**


	11. Chapter 11

PRIMER BESO

Bulma sería la primera persona,a excepción de la madre de Vegeta,en saber la historia que el joven a guardado durante mucho tiempo,la que lo convirtió en alguien de sentimientos fríos.

-Solo lo diré una vez,así que mas vale que estés atenta...Mi padre siempre fue un hombre calculador,si no obtenía lo que quería,la amenaza era su segunda opción,mas lo hacía con mi madre,hasta llegar al punto de golpearla...Una vez,traté de defendedla,en ese entonces era solo un niño,mi padre fácilmente me dio un golpe que me hizo perder el conocimiento...Mi madre sabia la clase de idiota que tenía a su lado,pero no le importó,por eso le guardaba recelo a ambos,todos los días eran como el infierno,siempre discutían,el pleito terminaba cuando él le alzaba la mano a mi madre,para no escucharlos,ni verlos,me iba a la casa de mis amigos o al parque o me encerraba en mi cuarto,eso duro varios años.  
Tenía seis años cuando paso esa estupidez,era sábado,mis amigos me invitaron a jugar un partido de fútbol en un cancha que se encontraba a solo tres cuadras de mi casa,le pedí permiso a mis padres un día antes,ellos accedieron,cuando el día llegó,ya estaba listo para salir,antes de irme fui a despedirme de ellos,mi padre se paro en frente mío,con una seriedad que recorrió escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo,mi madre estaba a un lado,se veía desanimada,mi padre me dijo que teníamos que ir a una reunión de negocios,yo refuté,diciéndole que ya había quedado con mis amigos y que esas reuniones no eran para niños porque me aburriría,mi padre me dio una cachetada,empezó a gritarme por no obedecerlo,traté de no llorar, le di un patadon en las canillas y me fui corriendo en dirección a la cancha,mientras corría pude ver a mi padre perseguirme,se veía muy enfadado,mis pasadores estaban desamarrados,eso hizo que me tropezara,perdí mucho tiempo en amarrarlos,el estaba a pocos pasos de alcanzarme,me pare y decidí correr,no me percate que un camión se aproximaba a mi,pero mi padre si se percató,me empujó para que el recibiera el impacto,fue lo mas tierno,por así decirlo,que hizo por mi,mi madre empezó a insultarme,tratarme de una manera muy grosera,lo único que hice fue correr e irme a la cancha de fútbol,desde ese día mi madre me veía con recelo,podía ver en sus ojos que me odiaba,lo cuál me hizo sentir ser un asesino, a las finales se dio cuenta su estúpido comportamiento conmigo,pero tubo que pasar mucho tiempo para eso,me pidió disculpas,pero me negué,no puedo aceptar de que me halla llamado asesino durante mucho tiempo-no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos.

-No es tu culpa,si él no te hubiera tratado de esa forma,te aseguro,que el estuviera aquí -tocó delicadamente la mano del joven.

Vegeta se sorprendió,ella había sido la única persona en decirle que no tenía culpa,en ponerse en el lugar de él, lo hizo sentirse...¿animado?

-Gracias-la miró a los ojos.

-Te dije que podías confiar en mí -le sonrió.

Se quedaron callados,mirándose el uno al otro,como si con sus mirada pudieran comunicarse,sabían lo que iban a hacer,este era el momento,no había nadie mas que ellos,iba a hacer el primer beso de ella,de él seria el primer beso con sentimiento,el que sus sentimientos de dulzura se verían reflejados en ese acto,solo tres centímetros los alejaban de ese acto,Vegeta decidió dar el primer paso , la besó,ella accedió y se dejó llevar,fue el primer beso con ternura y felicidad que había dado Vegeta,el primer beso de Bulma la hacía sentirse especial,no le importaba el lugar,solo le importaba estar con él.

-Gracias,por ponerte en mi lugar-dijo Vegeta,soltándose del beso.

-Ya te dije que podías confiar en mi,ahora toca mi otra historia-seco la lágrima de Vegeta con su dedo.

-ya no es necesario,no quiero que sufras al recordarlo-dijo Vegeta,con dulzura.

-¿Por que finges ser otra persona delante de mis padres?-dijo la muchacha,tocándole con su mano la mejilla del joven.

-Mi madre me dijo que si me comportaba educadamente me daba mi bici-moto,lo cumplió pero tengo que seguir con esa actitud,sino me la quitan.

Bulma no dijo nada y le plantó otro beso,enrollando su cuello con sus brazos,Vegeta la cogió de su cintura y siguió con el acto,hasta que tocaron la puerta del closet.

-¡¿Lo hicieron?!-preguntó el joven.

Los chicos se alejaron.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?-dijo Bulma.

-No lo se,improvisa-espetó Vegeta.

-Bien...¡Ya lo hicimos,ahora ábrenos!

Goku creyó la mentira,abrió la puerta del closet , recibió un puñetazo en su brazo por parte de Vegeta y un empujón que lo hizo caerse al suelo por parte de Bulma.

-¡Que sea la última vez que haces este tipo de estupideces!-dijo Bulma,alterada.

-Lo siento...Vamos a ver una película-invitó alegre.

Los muchachos se fueron a ver la película en la sala de vídeos de la casa,eligieron una de terror.

Todos se reían a excepción de Milk,era la única asustada,se aferró a Goku.

Goku se había quedado dormido,minutos antes que acabara la película .

-Anda subiendo a mi cuarto Milk,ahora despierto a Goku-dijo Bulma.

-Esta bien.

Bulma y Vegeta se quedaron solos en la sala de videos con un Goku dormido.

-Por favor,lo despiertas-dijo Bulma,retirándose de la sala.

Vegeta la cogió del brazo delicadamente.

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó juguetón.

-Porque tu duermes con él -espetó juguetona-mete la peliazul.

-Buenas noches-se acercó para besarla.

Bulma volvió a enrollar con sus brazos el cuello de Vegeta,él la cogió de la cintura,su beso paso de ser tierno,en apasionado.

-Valió la pena ser golpeado-dijo Goku,un poco soñoliento.

-Cállate y ándate al cuarto-espetó Vegeta,un poco sonrojado.

Goku se fue,Vegeta y Bulma se despidieron con un último beso.

* * *

Gracias por leer ❤  
Se viene actualización de No me olvides.


	12. Chapter 12

DESILUCIÓN

-Cuéntamelo todo. Goku me dijo que los vio besándose- se acomodó la pelinegra en la cama de Bulma.

-Este cuando no de chismoso.

-De todas formas me lo tenías que decir. ¿Cómo fue su declaración?

-No lo hicimos.

-¿Y por qué se besaron?-

-Hormonas.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!...Muy mal, Bulma, de verás que los enamorados, casados y actores se pueden besar en la boca, ¡Eres una mujer sin moral!

-Milk, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, no me vengas con esas _mamadas._

-¿Pero te gusta, no?

-Siento atracción por él.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hicieron todo ese tiempo en el closet?

-Nada importante.

-¿Se besaron?

-Si.

-¡Eso es importante, _baka_!... ¿Qué tan difícil es declararse?

-Lo dice la que necesitaba ayuda.

-Pero almenos lo hice, en cambio tú estas que juegas a los besitos.

-¿Qué parte de que siento atracción por él, no entiendes?

\- Te gusta, no lo nieges Bulma, se que te mueres por él. A pesar de que no apruebe su relación, sinceramente, no sé que le ves, seguro que eres masoquita, yo no me fijaría en alguien que me _jode_ casi siempre.

-Es rudo, pero me gusta.

-¡Hasta que por fin lo admites!

-De acuerdo, lo admito, pero de todas formas no puedo declarame hasta saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, espero que él también sienta lo mismo.

-Te beso,¿Qué otra prueba quieres?

\- Eres muy sana. En esta época los enamorados se dicen ¨Te amo¨a las dos semanas y luego de un mes es un ¨ Demonos un tiempo¨, ya casi nadie toma las cosas en serio. Este beso pudo significar uno más de los que ha dado en su vida y yo estoy como estúpida con mis mi ilusiones con alguien que probablemente no siente lo eso es más difícil expresar mis sentimientos con alguien como Vegeta.

Al día en la escuela, los alumnos se acomodaron para dar el examen.

-Bulma-dijo Vegeta, hablando en voz baja.

-¿Qué?-espetó en un susurrando.

-La uno.

\- No te la daré tan fácilmente, me tienes que hacer un favor.

\- _Okey,_ después me lo dices. Pasame la respuesta.

Bulma volteó la hoja caletamente para que el profesor no se percatara, así estuvo hasta pasarle la mayoría de las respuestas al joven.

La hora de brindar el exámen finalizó. Los estudiantes dejaron sus ojos en el pupitre del profesor y se retiraron del colego.

.

.

.

.

Luego de despedirse de Goku y Milk, quienes la dejaron en su casa, subió hacía su cuarto, sin pensar que el joven estaría esperándola, recostado en la puerta. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo usual y sus mejillas se sonrojaron en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, provocando esa sensanción indescriptible.

-Dime de una vez el favor.

-Valla, con que hombre de palabra resultaste ser.

-Habla.

-Quedate quieto- Le brindó una sonrisa coqueta.

Extrañado ante ese mandato, hace caso a la peliazul, que con esa cara agraciada, se acerca lentamente a su rostro, se tensa al sentir su aroma tan sublime penetrar sus fosas nasales.

Lo besa.

Enrolla esa cintura tan delicada, ella se aleja de él y se introduce en su habitación, él hace lo mismo.

Se sentó en el sofá a es esperar a sus amigos que vendrían recogerla.

-Oye, Bulma- Entra de lo observa, se ha dado cuenta que últimamente la esta llamado por su nombre. ¿A qué cambio es este?

-¿Qué, Vegeta?

-¿Qué opinas de nuestros besos?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Nuevamente siente ese calor en sus mejillas.

\- Del porque nos besamos- Era el momento de decirlo, su mirada lucia seria, hablaba en serio.

-Hormonas, ¿No?- Maldito orgullo.

-Me alegra que pensemos lo mismo- Sin más que decir, se retira.

Odio la respuesta y mil veces maldijo sus sentimientos no correspondidos y a ella, por esto como un a puños y patadas al pobre árbol que no tenía la culpa de nada. Estaba aturdido y decpecionado. Ella era la única a la que le había entregado toda su confianza para que no sienta nada especial al dar esos besos, lo hacía sentirse un Yamcha.

Ella se sentí igual que él, no podía que creer que esos significara simple alteraciones de las hormonas para el joven. Ahora mas que nunca creía en el karma. La vida da vueltas, ahora sabía lo que se sentía no corresponder en los sentimientos de alguien.

Comenzó el receso antes de dar el último examen del día.

Camina junto a su amiga en dirección del largo estar en la amena conversación con la pelinegra, choca sin querer con el joven Ouji. Su amiga ante verlos tan concentrados en sus miradas, decide irse sin dejar de mirarlos pícara.

-Fijate, obesa.

\- Que grosero y encima mentiroso.

La sede de volver a unir sus labios nació, sed que no se hiso de esperar. A los pocos segundos de su pequeña discusión, se enredaron en ese intenso beso.

-Basta- Dijo incómodo, se alejó a un paso de ella.

-¿Qué pasa...Te confundo?-Preguntó coqueta.

-Sí-

-¿Estás bromeando?

Dio media vuelta en dirección al patio.

-¡Espera, tienes que explicarme!-Corrió tras él, lo cogió del brazo para que se detuviera, Vegeta se detuvo solo para safarse bruscamente de ella y continuar su camino.

Al terminar el recreo, todos los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas aulas para brindar el último examen del día,al llegar a la se fue rápido al lugar donde estaba estacionada su bici-moto para irse de una vez,se sentía avergonzado por lo que dijo.

Al llegar a la casa, se fue directamente al cuarto del joven, entrando de imprevisto.

-Explícame como es eso de que estas confundido.

Se paró de su asiento y se acercó a ella para mirarla de frente.

-No tengo nada que decirte, ahora ya vete.

-No te creo y no me moveré de aquí hasta que me lo expliques.

-Lo dije porque quería probarte.

-¿Probar qué?

-Si lo que dijiste esta mañana era verdad.

-¿Tu duda fue aclarada?

\- Por supuesto, tú ¨Que bromista¨ lo aclaró.

 _Tres días después…_

La llegada al bosquet demoraría una hora aproximadamente, los estudiantes decidieron pasar el rato en conversar o hacer una que otra actividad que se pueda hacer dentro de un bus.

Goku comenzó la cpnversación.

-¿Quién fue el que se declaró primero?

-Ninguno.

-¿Y el beso?

-Hormonas.

-No te creo, te gusta Bulma,¿Por qué no te le declaras?

-Sería una estupidez.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-No te lo voy a decir.

\- Vegeta , se supone que somos mejores amigos,tenemos confianza el uno al otro.

\- De acuerdo, no te me pongas dramática…No le gusto.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

\- Ella me lo dijo, indirectamente, pero lo dijo.

-Lo de siempre...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada.

-¿No que había confianza?

-Bueno, no es primera vez que Bulma hace eso a un chico,aunque estoy sorprendido de que vea los besos como juegos porque ella nunca ha hecho eso con un chico.

-Explica,¿cómo es eso con lo chicos?

-Bulma siempre daba esperanzas a los chicos hasta que los dejaba en la _frienzone_

-Tremenda fichita resulto ser.

-No lo pienses así, ella también se ilusionaba pero no tanto como esos chicos.

-Como sea, ni mas me acercó a ella, no la quiero ver.

-Ella es una buena persona, lo que pasa es que se confunde mucho con sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **Hola nwn**

 **Pido disculpas por demorar en actualizar.**

 **Este fic tiene para rato, así que espero que les siga entreteniendo.**

 **Muchas gracias por su reviews, me dejan siempre encantada al saber que les gusta mi trabajo.**

 **Nos leemos :3**


	13. Chapter 13

ENAMORADA

El ambiente cálido y fresco del bosque les dio la bienvenida a los estudiantes, que se fueron a sus cabañas luego de escuchar las reglas que le impusieron, las cuales eran:

-Compartir habitación solo con un alumno del mismo sexo.

-Venir temprano a las horas de la merienda.

\- No estar fuera de los ojos del tutor después de las once.

.

.

.

.

Sacudió a su amiga, quien dormía plácidamente.

-¿Qué pasa Bulma?-Preguntó soñolienta, la pelinegra.

-Vamos a dar un paseo nocturno, ¿sí?

-No, es peligroso y me da miedo caminar de noche.

-Bueno, entonces, cúbreme.

-No vallas, te puede pasar algo.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que estuve en los _Boys scouts_.

-Aún así, es peligroso, hay animales salvajes merodeando por ahí.

-¿Ardillas y liebres?...Qué miedo.

-Sigo pensando que es una mala idea.

-No pasara nada.

La pelinegra accedió en cubrirla, a pesar de estar en contra, no le quedaba de otra. En todo este tiempo que llevaban siendo amigas, se había dado cuenta del carácter que forjaba la peliazul. No descansaría hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, se cambió de ropa, cogió su linterna y se fue del cuarto.

-¿Vas a dar un paseo nocturno?- Pregunto el joven de cabello frondoso al joven que ya se encontraba por salir de su cuarto.

-Quiero conocer el lugar.

-Te acompaño.

-No, voy solo.

-Bueno, te cubro y ten cuidado.

Sin decir nada más, enciende su linterna y sale del lugar.

El bosque de noche se veía aterrador, lo cual la excitó a seguir caminando más. Detuvo su paso al ver la reja que la separaba de los animales salvajes, alumbró detrás de la reja. La curiosidad entró fugazmente en ella. ¿Debería hacerlo?, estaba confiada en que nada le pasaría, había estudiado las diversas formas de combatir con un animal salvaje, y a pesar del miedo que recorría en su ser, no era impedimento para comenzar a escalar la reja. Ya estaba decidido.

Vegeta, estaba a poco pasos de la reja, gira su linterna en dirección del lugar donde provenía el sonido. Era nada más y menos que la muchacha de sus pensamientos. Sola y trepando la rejas. Se asustó y molestó por verla hacer semejante suicidio y sin querer, la luz de su lámpara fastidia la vista de Bulma, provocando que esta diera un mal paso y callera. Por suerte, reaccionó de inmediato y corrió a su rescate. Una vez que logró atraparla, la soltó, la chica callo de pompas.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!...Eso dolió- Se para despacio, mientras se soba su parte golpeada.

-¡¿ Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer esa estupidez?

No le responde y continúa trepando. Él joven se enoja.

-¿Quieres morir o qué? ¡Baja de ahí!

\- ¡Tú no me das ordenes!

Fastidiado, trepó al igual que ella hasta tocar el suelo del otro extremo. No se dirigieron la palabra en el transcurso del camino, a pesar de estar preocupado, no se le borraba de la cabeza la verdadera chica que era(Supuestamente); Y ella, podía sentir su corazón latir más rápido al caminar junto a él, sabía que estaba preocupado, ¿Por qué será?, su sonrisa desvaneció al pensar en una de las posibilidades. Solo la acompañaba para aprovecharse de ella. No se imaginaba lo equivocada que estaba.

Al estar metida en sus pensamientos, no se percata que una piedra mediana se encontraba en medio de su camino, como es de esperarse, tropieza, cayendo de frente sobre un objeto muy suave. Vegeta enfoca su linterna sobre Bulma, la sorpresa en inmensa y preocupante. La joven se encontraba echada sobre el lomo de un oso de pelaje marrón.

Asustada, se aleja rápidamente del oso, que ruge con toda su fuerza y se acerca a ella salvajemente. Vegeta rápidamente le da una patada en el vientre, lo que provoca que el animal se cayera hacía atrás, la joven aun asustada, corre en donde está el animal para apretar su cuello hasta que el oso perdiera el conocimiento.

Una vez logrado el cometido, los jóvenes corren en dirección a la reja, mucho paseo por hoy.

Al estar a unos metros de las cabañas, la joven nuevamente se deja ganar por sus impulsos y le regala un beso sorpresivo al joven,

El joven rápidamente se aleja de sus labios.

-No te me acerques, regalada.

Enfurecida por tal insulto, no hace más que estamparle su mano en el cachete del joven.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme de esa forma, pedazo de idiota?!

Furioso, no aguanta las ganas y le devuelve la cachetada.

-¡Tú te ganaste ese apodo, estúpida!

-¡Yo no soy una chica fácil, inepto!- Ahora le propina un puñete.

-¡Claro que lo eres, no te olvides de todos los chicos que has ilusionado para que a las finales los chotees!

Bulma se quedó callada. Sé preguntaba a sí misma, ¿Cómo Vegeta sabía de eso? , Pensó en Goku. Él era el único que sabía de eso, una mirada de odio, combinada con dolor se notó en su rostro, no pudo creer que su mejor amigo la había traicionado, no dijo nada y se fue corriendo a la cabaña, al llegar, encontró a Milk despierta, se veía preocupada.

-Hasta que por fin llegas-dijo la pelinegra en un susurro.

Aldana no dijo nada. Empezó a caminar hacía su cama. Milk puedo notar que la mejilla derecha de Aldana se encontraba roja, sabía que la habían lastimado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?-Preguntó molesta.

-Nada importante.

-¿Nada importante?...Bulma, se perfectamente que ese golpe te lo ha propinado una persona; Y no me venga con que te estuviste rascando o que una liebre fue la causante.

-Está bien…Fue Vegeta, pero en parte es mi culpa.

-¿Cómo que en parte es tu culpa? Me lo explicas ahorita Bulma, de lo contario iré ahora mismo a reventarle la cara a ese imbécil y no me importa si hago un escándalo. Está bien pendejo si cree que te puede tratar de esa manera- La pelinegra hacía todo lo posible por controlar su voz, podía sentir dolor en sus manos por presionarlas demasiado en forma de puño.

-De acuerdo, pero no hagas bulla- Suspira- Lo que pasó fue que estábamos discutiendo de boca hasta que no me contuve por llamarme "regalada" y le tiré una cachetada. Él me respondió y luego le tiré un puñete…Pero su cachetada es lo menos que me importa, lo que en verdad me importa es que me ofendió de una manera serie. Esto no había pasado antes y estoy preocupada.

\- ¿Estás segura que todo lo que te dijo es mentira?

-No… Tenía razón en llamarme _choteadora._

-Explícame eso.

-He tenido pretendientes…Se podría decir que los he ilusionado, de cierta forma, porque cuando salía con ellos, a las finales los dejaba solo como amigos. Aunque no es de toda mi culpa porque yo tampoco sabía si en verdad estaba enamorada y no quería comprometerme a algo serio por el temor de salir lastimada o lastimar… Pero lo que en más me duele de todo esto es la traición de Goku…Como sabrás, él es mi mejor amiga, él único que sabía todos mis secretos, mi confidente en todo. Sé que le ha contado a Vegeta porque era la única persona que sabía de eso y esto no se va a quedar así, mañana hablaremos de esto.

-De veras, Goku se pasa…Espero que solucionen su problemas, el lazo de amistad que tienen es muy fuerte y sería una desgracia que lo rompieran, a lo mejor el tiene otra versión que darte. Mi Goku te quiere como una hermana y tú lo sabes.

.

.

.

Encontró al joven de su amigo dormido.

En silencio se coloca su pijama para luego echarse en la confortante cama. Da vueltas, no puede dormirse con el arrepentimiento que lo mantiene despierto. Hubiera deseado no ofenderla como lo hizo y mucho menos golpearla. Las cosas ya estaban hechas y por ninguna razón iría a pedirle disculpas, a pesar de todo pensaba que lo que soltó de su boca era cierto aunque quisiera que fuera mentira…La quería y querara dolía.

Sale temprano de la cabaña, ya más calmada toca la puerta de los chicos. Habré el su mejor, quien la mira con esa amigable sonrisa de siempre.

-Buenos días Bulma, ¿Buscas a Vegeta?

-No, quiero hablar contigo a solas.

-Está bien, déjame ponerme mis zapatos y salimos.

Vegeta se encontraba con su celular sobre la cama, la observaba de reojo, se veía más seria de lo usual, supuso que seguía resentida con él, ya que ni siquiera lo miró.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿De qué quiere hablarme?

-¿Por qué le contaste a Renato sobre mis pretendientes?

-En verdad lo siento, no lo quise hacer apropósito.

-¿Por qué?

-Salió de la nada, Vegeta y yo estábamos hablando de un tema relacionado y sin querer se me salió ya que le tengo mucha confianza a él pero no fue a propósito, por favor perdóname.

La joven no dijo nada, solo lo quedó mirando por un rato.

-Por favor...

Siguió sin decir nada, luego de un tiempo decidió hablarle.

-Está bien, no lo vuelvas a hacer-Una sonrisa se dibuja en su bello rostro.

-Por supuesto que no. Seré más cuidadoso y…Y

-Ya olvídalo, no quiero estar molesta contigo, sabes que te quiero mucho.

El pelinegro no dice nada, solo se deja llevar por sus impulso y se acerca a la joven para darle un abrazo sincero y lleno de cariño, perdería una parte de sí mismo si ella ya no estaría en su vida…Ambos sabían la falta que se haría si tomaran caminos distintos.

Su amigo la deja en la cabaña y se va junto a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo les fue?-Pregunta su amiga.

-Lo perdone.

-¡Qué bien!

-No podía seguir molesta con él, lo quiero demasiado.

-Igual él a ti. Por cierto, las chicas nos están esperando en la laguna, alista tu ropa de baño y vámonos de inmediato.

Pasó todo el día con sus amigos en la laguna hasta que el sol estaba por ocultarse.

-¿En verdad no quieres ir con nosotras?

-No, quiero quedarme un rato…Anda avanzando antes que las demás te dejen.

-Está bien, no demores.

Milk fue corriendo para que las demás no la dejaran,cuando se encontraba a pocos metro de su cabaña. Goku la detuvo, saludándola con un tierno beso en los labios mientras que abrazaba su cintura.

-¿Y Bulma?

-Quiso quedarse, algo me dice que no se siente bien, por favor, anda a verla.

-Está bien, preciosa, de todos modos lo iba a hacer.

-Estaré en la cabaña.

Goku se despidió de Milk con otro tierno beso en los labios y emprendió a buscar a Bulma. Al encontrarla se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me siento mal.

-Cuéntame.

-Estoy enamorada de él.

-Pídele para estar.

-Tengo miedo de ser rechazada.

\- Al menos lo intentaste…La vida continua y es mejor que lo hagas antes que sea demasiado tarde.

-No sé como declararme.

-Solo déjate llevar, dile lo que sientes y listo.

-Está bien…Lo haré.

-¡Ya era hora!, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-No lo sé.

-Ojalá que sea lo más antes posible.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y de redacción...Ah y el tiempo en publicar xD...Ya comienzan mis vacaciones y ahora sí tendré tiempo de publicar más seguido. Se viene la actualización de Deseo y decepción para los que la siguen y sin más que decir se me cuidan y nos leemos.**


End file.
